


The City Is Dangerous, I Need Your Kisses To Survive.

by CarlSweetSerialKiller



Series: The City Is Dangerous [1]
Category: Cegan - Fandom, The Walk - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cegan, M/M, gangster Negan, young negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlSweetSerialKiller/pseuds/CarlSweetSerialKiller
Summary: based on Jeffery Dean Morgans first movie Uncaged 1991! (available on youtube) this story is a Rp I'm doing with a friend of mine and it follows a 26 year old gangster! pimp! Negan and a young and rebellious high schooler Carl Grimes. the young man sneaks out one night into a club looking for a bit of fun and catches the fancy of a notorious Gangster and the pair hit it off. will Carl's adrillinine seeking nature land him in a spot where he bites off more than he can chew or is there more to this school boy then what that stoic mask leads on?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a roleplay I'm doing with a friend of mine and I'm posting this by 'pages' to give little bits at a time instead of burning everything up at once. this story constantly shifts between Negan and Carl's POV so be mindful of that and I'm sorry if the format is wonky. in this story Negan is 26 and Carl is 17 soon to be 18. i hope you enjoy. please let me know your favorite part!
> 
> UPDATE!!! I FIXED MY FORMATTING THE ORIGINAL POSTS FORMAT GOT MESSED UP BUT IT IS NOW FIXED

It was a fridged winter night in the city of Atlanta and everything was relatively calm amongst the streets. All the stores had long been closed and the deserted streets were spotlighted in the gentle, orange glow of street lamps. A chilled wind whisked through the inactive town and it it weren't for the muffled beat of music comming from a massive building on the corner of a main road one would be able to hear leaves rake against the faded cement. 

The private night club by the name of 'Azul Dynasty' was the only source of life ans vigor this evening, it was a grand building teeming with colorful lights and a deep thump of base reverberated from within it like a heart beat. There were people linned around the block waiting for entrance into the massive club that was bustleing with whooping, drunken crowds and flocks of wasted flirts.

Access into the exclusive night club was no easy task as you had to be at least twenty one years of age and have a pretty penny in the bank account as well as some sort of title to your name to get in, half of those who awaited in the line were denied access just because they didn't meet one out of countless qualifications to be granted a pass into the extravagant pub. 

Little did any of the bouncers know that someone who failed to meet ANY of the requirements was about to make a grand entrance.

The young man didn't bother sitting in a long ass line in the freezing cold as he knew he was far too young to even be concidered eligible to set foot in a place like the one he was sneaking into. No, the sly boy had went around back where men were unloading booze and cases of goods to take into the clubs pantry and snuck into one of the crates where he crammed his body snugly against bags of potatoes. He had to rearange the sacks and shove his body into the wooden box in a very uncomfortable position, his knees cramped against his torso with arms glued by his sides and head ducked down. He held perfectly still as he felt the weight being shifted for transport and bared through how every tendon and muscle in his body strained in the cooped up pose he fashioned himself in. Before he knew it he felt the little trip come to a stop as the crate was lowered to the ground, Carl stared into the darkness of the little box and waited for the voices of workers to fade before he lifted the lid of the receptacle and scanned the area to insure the coast was clear. He hopped out of the box and rubbed the side of his neck with a stiffled groan as every muscle in his joints sprained itself after unwinding from his crumpled up posture. 

Icey blue eyes scanned the dim basement he found himself in and the lanky boy took it upon himself to browse the selection of stock that brimmed every shelf, anything he wanted was just ripe for the taking. Eventually carl selected an entire bottle of the clubs best and most expensive liquor and a whole box of breadsticks fresh from the pastry shop. He wisely decided not to gorge himself as not to draw suspicion and with bottle in hand and box tucked under his arm the reble made his way up the rustic staircase and snuck into the kitchen, he didn't rush nor sneak as not to draw suspicion to himself. People were walking in and out of the area to resupply their pantry so surly no-one would pay the boy any mind even if they did ceatch him passing through from the corner of their eye. It was incredibly risky but that was why Carl loved it so much.

Not a single fuck was given as carl pushed himself against the white double doors of the cooking area that lead out to the rest of the fun house- he was home free and instantly he found himself swept up in the thriving atmosphere.

The main room was a vast, open space containing a full lengthed bar and dance floor, to the further outskirts were areas for lounging and taking a break, the whole area was the definition of extravagance. It was of upper class modern design complete with sleek surfaces and plush furniture all bathed under the purple and blue glow of vivid florescent lights whicg cast intense shadows in all the right places for For scandalous couples to hide away in and make out discretely- even though this place was 'fancy' classic night pub elements such as that remained. As of now carl was on the first floor which branched out into smaller game and entertainment rooms, he looked up to a large spiraling staircase leading to the second and third floor which was accustomed for mingling and lead out to a balcony that wrapped around the front pretemiter of the building- of which contained yet another bar with one of those fancy table grills. Yhea, this place was decked out. 

The teenager looked to the tiled dance floor and one of the lounge sections beside it trying to find a good place to hunker down and enjoy his smuggled refreshments. Partys never appealed to carl as he was anti social and publicly akward but the thrill of sneaking into a place like this gave him a kick beyond racy dancing or the intoxication of drugs or alcohol. He could feel the smooth beat of the music thud within his rib cage as he passed between wandering party goers and clusters of social butterflies. Mostly everyone was dressed fairly sharply. Men wore suits and women wore tiny dresses dispite the chilled temperatures whereas carl garbed himself in a grey hoodie and blue jeans with black combat boots, thankfully not everyone appealed to the formal dress code as there were a few who dawned less extravagant wear but even still mannaged to flash their wealth.

Carl didn't want to draw any attention to himself so he slipped to a more quiet end of the room, the air thick with the scent of twisted drinks, cigarettes, and perfume. Eventually he arrived to a calm section, the music sounding distant and soft and the sound of pool balls clacking together occasionaly broke the stillness. Uttering a relived sigh the long haired boy strode over to a vacant table for two and poped open his wine bottle, holding it out and away from himself as pink bubbles erupted from the nozzle and splashed to the hardwood floor. Carl sipped the tart, sparkling liquid before placing the bottle down to pop open the box of fresh breadsticks which were still warm, taking one and munching into it.

His eyes drifted about the spacious area linned with pool tables which only a few groups crowded around. He passed his sights over a bartender who polished glasses and made small talk trying to find anything of intrest to occupy his mind on. Eventually carls attentions settled on the table where a little candle flickered inside of a glass giving off a warm light. He slumped in his seat, holding a freckled cheek in a hand and proping his elbows on the table as he watched the little flame flicker about. And so the teen sat by his lonesome, a entire party with something for everyone raged on yet here he was watching a flame with a mouth full of bread wearing a expression as if he was watching paint dry.

 

Negan smoothed back strands of dark hair that had fallen into his eyes, a half finished cigarette dangling from his lips. He inhaled deeply, toxic smoke burning his throat as it filled his lungs only to be expelled slowly from his nostrils. With a slightly shaking hand, he pulled the cigarette from his lips to hover just in front of him. The smoke dissipated into the brisk night air with each step he took that left a trail behind him that lasted only a few measly seconds before disappearing.

He had parked his car a few blocks away from the club due to no open spaces right in the front. It didn’t stop him from driving past to gauge the amount of people attending the high-end club. He caught the eyes of the men and women waiting impatiently in line who looked at him with a curiosity in the short time he appeared. His only response was a quick, toothy smirk before he had stepped on the gas pedal and made his way elsewhere.

With the front of the night club gathered around in crowds, the surrounding streets were fairly empty. There were a few stragglers that had already seemed quite intoxicated, their obnoxious conversation and laughter echoing off the walls of the tight-knit buildings and disrupting the peace. No one attempted to speak to him, thankfully; too wrapped up in their either themselves or those they were spending time with.

When he hit the back of the line, Negan made no point to make it even seem like he was going to wait like the rest of them. He stepped to the side, making his way casually past the dozens upon dozens of frustrated people, the scantily dressed women hugging themselves in an attempt to gather warm in the frigid weather. He caught the bothered mutterings of a few who witnessed him skipping the line but paid no attention. The last thing he wanted was to waste his time on an unnecessary fight before he even entered the bustling club.

“Entrance for one, please,” Negan joked when he reached the barricade of the two burly, muscled bouncers blocking the door.

“What the fuck? Get in the back of the line, asshole!” A man screamed, earning an annoyed glare in the direction of his voice from Negan.

“Negan?” One of the guards inquired with the quirk of an eyebrow.

“You’re damn right.” Negan clicked his tongue, flashing a quick wink. Unceremoniously, he dropped his finished cigarette to the ground and put it out by stepping on it with his heavy boot; grinding the ashes into the faded red rug trailing to the doors. 

Without a response, both men stepped aside and allowed Negan inside with no further questioning; the complaints of those stuck outside fading as their voices were drowned out by the blaring music.

Negan made a beeline for the bar first thing. He maneuvered through the suffocating crowd smoothly without any issues, blending in with the multiple bodies dancing against each other to the beat of the heavy bass that he could feel vibrating in his bones.

He made a vague hand gesture as the bartender caught his eye, in which they procured a simple bottle of beer. They removed the cap with a clink that was inaudible with all of the noise around them before handing it to Negan. Lifting it to his lips, he took a long swig, his adam’s apple bobbing with the swallow.

With a wink to show thanks, he slid away from the bar and back into the chaos of the floor. As he leisurely walked through the crowd, ice cold beer in one hand with the other stuffed into the pocket of his blue jeans, he surveyed the area to see who was out tonight. 

From what he could make out thus far, it was the usual crowd, nothing out of the ordinary. He casually greeted those who acknowledged him and narrowed his eyes as those who obviously showed a dislike to him. He kept his hands to himself. At least for now. It was still too early to get into any altercations. He at least wanted to have some fun to take his mind off of any unwanted thoughts that knocked around in his head.

He wandered in the quieter areas of the establishment, the thumping of the lively music muffled behind him. There was the sound of hushed, private conversations and the periodic clack of men taking their turns in pool. It was a drastic difference from the overwhelming aura of the dance floor, which Negan found that he needed. If he were to get out there and have fun, he needed to have a bit of alcohol in his system to loosen up a bit first.

Taking another hefty swig of his beer, he scanned the mostly vacant area. His gaze ended up falling on a someone sitting alone at a table with an entire bottle of lavish liquor and an entire box of what looked to be breadsticks. In the dim lighting, he was unable to tell if they were a woman or a feminine appearing man; the long, gorgeous hair throwing him off despite the masculine clothing choice.

His curiosity was instantly piqued, but he found himself suspicious as well. He has had people try to go against him in the past by sending others to watch over him to wait for a perfect opportunity to strike, so anything unusual didn’t slip past him easily. He also wasn’t one to shy away in fear of causing a scene. For the most part, confrontation failed to make him anxious.

 

Negan made the choice not to approach this mysterious, casually dressed stranger just yet. Instead, he nonchalantly wandered around them. He faked interest in the various games set up around the perimeter of the room as he whistled a tune; turning the bottle in his hands as he took sips out of it here and there. Even if he refused to acknowledge the person just yet, it was obvious that he was aware of them; intending to intimidate them with his slow, shark-like circling.

Carl seemed to be utterly shut out from the thriving party that was muted in the distance. The thudding beat of muffled songs still rumbled through the relitively quiet area with enough power to cause slight ripples through the teens rich, magenta alcohol which he soon set his focus on. The lovely young man gazed at the purpleish-pink liquid confined within the glass, observing the way glittering rings pulsed from the center before bouncing right back into itself once it made contact with the bottles pretemiter. He looked utterly, mind-numbingly bored.

Carl felt his heart sync with the smothered thump of a racy song, as if the rhythm itself had re-wired his system in a vain attempt to get his body to sway and flow to the tempo. The boy was never one to dance, he always found it akward and it simply wasn't his forte; he would always just find himself standing stiffly on the sidelines while watching others wondering how the hell they weren't plauged by embarrassment from the sultry and nonsensical ways they would wiggle and flaunt their bodies. It didn't matter how much Carl would drink- it didn't matter that he had the cities most top-teir booze in hand- he was NOT going to dance. It would be a cold day in hell before the social outcast would even consider such a idea.

The chestnut haired boy sighed heavily as he slowly chewed the soft mouthfull of bread, finding its layered, buttery texture to be quite fulfilling to his senses. He swallowed and washed down his appetizer with a good glug of his alcohol, its slightly acrid tang being surprisingly palatable with the sweet breadsticks. For now the thin boy remained alone within his bubble of disinterest for anyone or anything around him, it had seemed just as Carls thrill had kicked off it had just as sporadically plummeted right back into a pit of boredom. He snuck in and snuck a few goods. ....Horaaaaaayyyy.......

...now what..?

 

A small cluster of men had tailed in after Negan, not at all harnessing their leaders suave moxy as they cluttered in. The trio of men shoved through the vivacious swarm of party-goers and quite a few unsavoury words crudely transpired in the thick of the vitalized tunes. None would guess these three clunky brutes would be underlings of someone as cunning and dashing as Negan but he was clearly the lead of Americas most brutal gang for a reason- nonetheless, it was still hard to bunch Negan and his lackies together as one species. Negan was a handome charmer and he had ever billowing charisma that he effortlessly generated in every mannerism of his behavior, his men, on the other hand, were far more impulsive and barbaric, even as animalistic as they all were they were all kept in a deathly straight line by the dark haired man. Even though he seemed to be the most clean-cut of the bunch Negan was the most blood thirsty and maniacal and everyone knew it all too well, it reflected clear as day by the way the sea of people would part for the rugged man as if he were some kind of king- even still that didn't stilt distasteful glances in his direction nor did it cease gossipy chatter that stirred about his very presence. 

 

Eventually Negans tag-alongs had forced their way over to the more tame section of the party lead by none other than Simon. The man was around Negans age and wore a constant look of ruthless intensity about him. Once he stumbled through the crowd he straightened up his olive green bombers jacket ans surveyed the area, trying to play it cool dispite having fumbled clutzily to this area alongside two other goons. He kept tabs on Negan at all times, damn near acting as the dark eyed mans shadow as they made rounds about pool tables illuminated under jolly-rancher blue lights. "Can you belive those jackasses at the door?" Simon spoke his frustration swiftly, clearly having his feathers ruffled at the fact someone had the GALL to look down their nose upon him. If it weren't for Negan keeping him in check he just may have put a few bullets in those bouncers. 

Simon crossed his arms before stroking his chin as he watched A game of pool unfold. Stripes were winning. The air was clouded with a smaug from cigarettes and hearty laughter errupted from a few drunken men as they swung their bottles about and spoke fondly between eachother. "Wanna place bets, sir?" A twisted grin streched across Simon's lips at the idea of sneaking a quick buck off his boss. Before Negan could answer Simon was already digging in his pockets for some cash unknowing that their two pawns had slipped over to the mysterious person who lurked in the shadows by their lonesome.

It wasn't long at all before the pair returned, both giggling like idiots at their own childish antics. They were shot off by what they belived to be a young woman who was in fact a pretty boy, they were both reeling in shock as a deep voice coldly and simply snaped "fuck off" to them before they scampered off back to Negan and Simon. Eventually after much debate one of the men went to Negan and jabbed their finger into his arm a few times to get his attention "sir." a voice trembling with chuckles spoke, "i bet you wont go flirt with that cute girl over there~" he taunted, jutting a thumb in the direction which the illusive person sat, shrouded in dark clothes and opulent hair. 

It was a perfect set up to embarrass Negan. They knew hed never turn down a challange- especially one so trivial. Negan was something of a womanizer and surly this little test of his pride wouldn't be one he would let slide, little did he know he was being set up to flirt with a boy. A very sassy, angry one at that.

With his lackeys following him like well trained dogs, he once again found himself unable to travel about alone. As much as they could get on his nerves sometimes, he valued their loyalty and willingness to upkeep his public image and keep him from harm. As much as he would say he could handle shit himself, he knew that if a time came where it was him against another group of people who only wanted to see him bleed out, he wouldn’t end up being the winner in that fight.

“Eh, those assholes are all talk. They know not to fuck with us. At least, I hope they fuckin’ do, or else they’re in for a rude awakening if they pull anymore shit.” Negan shrugged as he responded to Simon. He ended up idly watching the game of pool play out in front of them, the winning team far ahead of the other, much to the losers’ frustrations.

“Really, you wanna place bets? It’s clear who’s gonna fuckin’ win, and I know you’re gonna choose em,” Negan chuckled, tipping the neck of his beer bottle in the direction of the active game in front of them.

“What the fuck do you want?” Negan snapped when he felt a few harsh pokes jabbed into his arm.

He turned only to be met with his other two men that giggled like school girls. Narrowing his eyes at them, he wondered what the hell was so funny and what the hell they could have gotten themselves into.

At the proposal of the somewhat childish dare that Negan swore he could clearly hear in the voice of a douchey thirteen year old, he laughed. A hearty, obnoxious laugh that reverberated through the closed in room, bouncing off the darkly painted walls.

“All these fuckin’ bets bein’ proposed to me, damn.” He shook his head. “Sorry, Simon, I’m takin’ their bet. Easy money.” He flashed a cocky grin at Simon before he smoothed his hair back in preparation to approach the girl, having no idea of the reality of the situation.

“You assholes better not fucking back out of this. ‘Cause I’m gonna crush this,” He commented quickly to the two men that told him the bet, making an “I’m watching you” gesture with his free hand.

With that final statement, he set his sights on the stranger who had confused him previously. His men only quelled his questions, or so he thought.

Putting on his most charming grin, he approached her from behind. His footsteps could be heard as he gradually made his way over thanks to the lively music being contained behind the sturdy walls separating them from the dance floor.

“Hey, sweetheart,” He purred, leaning down as he rounded the table in an attempt to get a look at her face hidden by the billowing brunette hair cascading over her shoulders. He pulled a chair up to sit right beside her, not even making the effort to ask if he could join her at the table first. His voice dipped to a low, sensual baritone that held the same frequency of the heavy bass that thrummed in their chests. “You’re lookin’ a little lonely.”

Just as Simon had pulled out a wad of cash from his jeans and begun counting out twenties and tens his mischievous smirk only grew figuring that he had this bet in the bag. As those two utter doofuses made their way over and distracted Negan Simon's entertainment floped into annoyance and then boiling anger once their leader took them up on whatever bullshit they threw his way. A growl tore at the insides of his throat as he crammed his money into his pocket bitterly and stepped over to the pair of dunces who were slapping each others arms and tittering like a couple of elementary girls. "What the hell did you bet him on?! " he snarled, snatching one of the shorter men by the back of his shirt. 

A pair of knowing smiles flashed his way before the one who was snatched back spoke "we dared him to go hit it up with that girl over there" Simon felt his blood boil as he shoved the imbecile away from him "seriously?! What're you?! Six!? You made me miss out on my bet for this shit?!" a slew of doltish chuckles left the lackies as the other explained " 'cept it aint a chick. Its a dude. I bet he'll chicken out once he realizes." 

Simons eyes grew the size of tennis balls and his jaw dropped before he grinned in intreuge and disbelief. This should be fun to watch. Shaking his head Simon leaned back against the pool table, sitting on its edge as he watched their boss waltz to the presumed girl "wow. You dumbasses actually came up with a decent idea. And it's no skin off my nose ither way. " Simon figured Negan may be livid for being duked in such a manner but he refrained from warning the two morons as it would only make his night so much better to see their necks wrung. 

 

Carl groaned in annoyance after those two brainless jocks left him alone in an exagerated hoot of bewilderment after they realized he wasn't a girl. He had long hair, so fucking what!? He folded his arms across the tables coal black surface and stared to what colorful lights refracted off of the polished surface as embarrassment rolled over him. What immature asswipes. 

One thing the pale boy did take notice of before the two barged in on his peace and quiet was the way a certain leather jacket wearing man appeared to loom around the area. he cast sideways glares through his bane to ceatch the towering man staring from time to time much to his annoyance. Why was he so fixated on leering at him and did he seriously think he was blending in well around the mingleing cluster surrounding one of countless pool tables? 

Anyhow after the encounter he had with dumb and dumber Carl seemed to have dismissed the man who watched him from a distance nearly forgetting his existance entirely untill he picked up trace sounds of footsteps creeping up behind him. For a moment the teen thought maybe it was just an offbeat factor to the faded music but before he could clearly make heads or tails of it a voice as smooth as honey rung through. 

A shudder trickled down the lanky boys spine as he pulled his wine bottle close, beit to protect his not at all easily obtained beverage or in preparation to bust the glass over the others head. Here we go again. 

Annoyance gripped Carl as he was addressed as 'sweetheart' and his bleak expression contorted to one of extreme irratation. His body became noticeably more tense as the man ploped down close beside him almost close enough for their shoulders to touch , crude alcohol and cigarettes whafting to his senses. He gulped thickly, a tad bit nervous to be dealing with someone who wasn't a fumbleing idiot and who actually came on strongly to him, Carl knew this one probably wouldn't be warded off so easily. 

"Look. Im not a girl. Fuck off and go hang out with tweedle dee and tweedle dumb over there. " his words were deep and had a threatening edge to them, clearly blowing the misconception of his gender out of the water. Even as he gave such a merciless verbal lashing right off the rip Carl refrained from looking in the strangers direction and instead glared daggers to the bottle he kept close, digging his fingers into the sleeve 

Negan heard the commotion behind him of his men bickering with each other before it died down. He paid no attention to them and focused on the task at hand, which wasn’t really a chore at all. He wasn’t one to shy away from talking up an attractive woman. Hell, he knew he was getting money from it, so it made it all the more enjoyable.

When a deep, masculine voice spoke words of warning, his eyes slightly widened and both of his eyebrows raised, creating lines in his forehead. This wasn’t at all what he was expecting. With that, he caught on right away that they were just fucking with him in an attempt to bother him. Little do they know, the forced interest he showed with his greeting only grew to be genuine.

Negan cast a glance over to his men from the spot at the table, narrowing his eyes at them. His sly smirk only grew; a mischievous glint in his deep brown eyes.

Without missing a beat, he turned his attention back to the boy in front of him. At a closer spot, he was able to get a glimpse of his face under the hair framing his features.

“Well, shit. Sorry ‘bout the mix up, doll,” He apologized, keeping his voice low so that only the boy could hear him. “Doesn’t change the fact you’re sittin’ here lookin’ all bored and lonely in the middle of a fucking night club.” He leaned down a bit lower, tilting his head to get a better look at the boy’s face. “Or that you have the prettiest lips I’ve ever fucking seen. Fuck, I know women that would kill to have lips like that.” His voice once again dropped into that sultry, suggestive tone.

He refrained from touching the boy, sensing his on-edge aura. The last thing he wanted to happen tonight was to be end up in the emergency room from getting whacked on the head with a clunky liquor bottle that held the same weight as a wooden bat with the liquid still nearly at the top. Being cautious, he scooted closer, their knees just touching. Close enough for the vague scent of musky cologne and leather to reach the boy’s nose.

The trio watched Negan like hawks knowing that it would only be a matter of seconds before he would realise he wasn't at all set up to flirt with a girl, they leaned in collectively as if trying to hear what bitter words would leave the long haired boy and slap their boss with a staggering realization all at once. 

Once Negan turned to Glare at them the three shared a few snickers and became absolutely filled with devious mirth. None of them could have predicted that their leader would do anything except march right back over to them but to their bewilderment he just turned back around and CONTINUED to flirt. The tables were completely swaped, all three of the mens jaws dropped and nearly dislocated themselves as they became blungent with dumbfoundment. "You better make good on this bet." Simon warned after recollecting his scattered wits. It was all he could say, shaking his head he continued to watch the gangster making a move on the younger male as he held his chin almost as if to keep it from hitting the floor should any other nonplus scenario arise. Surly Negan was just doing this to win the bet. He couldn't possibly actually be INTO that brat...right...? 

 

Carls vice like hold on his large bottle wavered so that his long, boney fingers could glide about the pleasingly smooth surface. One arm remained limp across the table still providing a protective look about his posture. "Just forget about it..." he all but muttered, hardly loud enough to be heard between the droneing beat of the chaotic music even if it was smothered. 

Carl felt the strangers leg press against his own, his light saphire eyes zipped down to look to their blue jeans brushsing against one another. As he was given such prestigious complements Carl couldn't help but to feel heat creep to his ears, that warmth threatning to spill over his face at any moment. The young teen rolled his eyes trying his hardest to seem annoyed- and he was, in a sense, even still he had to admit he was suprised that the other continued to come on to him even after finding out he was a boy.

A long, exasperated sigh left Carls lips and he lifted his hand from the bottle so that he could sweep his cascading bang out of his face to save the other from intreudeing his personal bubble more than he already had. A pair of dazzling baby blue eyes met the dark brown ones, they were condescending and blizzard cold but they still withled tolerance behind them. With his hair out of the way it revealed more of the boys stunning features, he had a fair complexion and a button nose as well as a cluster of freckles that scattered across his cheeks like constellations.

Carl slouched a bit as his elbows rested on the table, Negan now seeming to have his undivided attention. Even though he was never one to flirt he still allowed the others advancements for the time being, It was intresting to say the least and ultimately saved him from his snares of boredom so he refrained from sending Negan on his way as he did his subordinates. 

"Uh...thanks..." carl squeezed his arms trying to calm himself, not used to receiving such praises in the slightest. He had no idea how to accept a remark of the rather lewd sort so he just shot out a timid thanks and shifted the subject. "Why dont you go talk to a real girl though? " he inquired with a tounge made of razor blades, using his annoyance to cover up his shyness as best he could. 

Carl looked over the man who sat right against him, giving a quick but not at all discreet size up of the other, he was quite a looker and surly he would have no trouble picking up any select girls who caught his fancy thus stirred up quite a few inquirys within his mind. "If its because i look lonley dont worry about it. I prefer to be alone rather than be bothered by idtiots." even though he was quiet and reserved when Carl did speak it was often vicious and tended to cut down those who annoyed him within seconds but there wasnt half as much scorn to his tone as he exhibited with the previous duo, even if Carl put on an irked face deep down he was secretly intrigued.

Waiting for the unfamiliars response carl lifted the heavy bottle to his lips and dipped it forwards, letting the enticing liquid wash over his tounge and down his throat- never breaking eye contact with the alluring man as he took a few gulps

Negan half expected to be warded off with a slap with the way the boy was holding himself. As much as the boy sounded annoyed, Negan could tell that there was a hint of interest that was being shown in return, even with the rolling of his stunning, bright blue eyes and frustrated sighing.

With the overgrown bangs pushed out of the way, Negan was able to see what he really looked like. There was no doubt that he was a man, but his features still held a hint of femininity that mixed perfectly with his masculinity. His intense, piercing blue eyes were of something that Negan had never seen before. They held a thousand words behind them, a story that Negan found himself very much wanting to find out. While he looked young and nearly flawless, the cold maturity in his eyes as he glared sent a shiver down Negan’s spine.

As the other took swigs from the oversized bottle, Negan upheld the eye contact that they shared. He narrowed his own eyes, his elbow propped on the table and chin resting in his palm as he stared. He watched as the boy’s adam’s apple bobbed with each swallow, the older man doing nothing to hide the obvious attraction in his gaze.

“Maybe I’m in the mood for something a bit different tonight,” He responded after a minute of simply observing the other. “Not that often that a boy as pretty as you comes walkin’ on in here. And let’s get one thing straight; I’m no fucking idiot like those goons over there.” He pointed to his men watching the scene unfold in front of them from afar, casting them a quick glance before turning his attention back onto the boy. “Must’ve been a reason you snuck on in here, huh? Wanted a little taste of something different, something fun?”

The smirk stayed plastered on his features as he alluded to the boy’s sneaking in. He didn’t know for sure if that was the reality of how he got inside, but he could tell that the kid appeared fairly young. Much younger than anyone else that he spotted mingling with others around the club. Paired with the fact that he wouldn’t be allowed entrance simply for his mundane outfit choice was even more of a sign that there was no way that the bouncers would have given him access past the main doors.

Carl pulled his lips from the bottles end with a small pant, having almost drowned himself in the glace drink he splurged himself in. Setting the bottle outside of his guarding arm the hoodie wearing boy wiped his wrist across his light pink lips to rid them of any lingering droplets of alcohol that may have spilled over. 

Carl remained grounded in his position, he didn't scoot back or try to put any space between himself and the dashing man in the slightest, this lack of action speaking wonders in contrast to how he treated the two empty heads a few moments prior.

The boys slightly hooded gaze followed where Negan pointed, if glares could kill all three of those men would be decapitated right now. It dawned on the youth that Negan must have been set up on some sort of prank thus their encounter but judgeing by the mortified expressions on the trios faces the black haired man continuing to talk to him caused their joke to backfire significantly.

 

A thin brow drifted upward ever so slightly with Negan hinting to the fact he snuck in, he must have been throwing darts in the dark but it just so happened that he was right on point. Carl knew it wad obvious he was way too young for this place and it reflected in his height and stature alone, not to mention his far too comfortable attire- but even still Negan wasnt too much better than he was; leather jackets, T-shirts, and blue jeans weren't exactly formal. He must have had some kind of special pass. 

He could see the bright intreuge glittering in the others eyes that looked like solid black pools in this lighting and Carl knew he was just waiting for him to spill the beans on how he got into the glamorous nightclub that was strictly forbidden to the likes of him. Carl let his eyes fall down to the table as his finger begun to drag about it in aimless patterns. "Well out back there was some workers loading off some stock for the kitchen..." he begun, letting his stunning eyes meet with Negans as he curled his hand into a light fist. "So when they went inside i got into one of the crates of potatoes, it was a really tight and really uncomfortable fit and it felt like i was in there forever." his tone never strayed from its monotone even as he spun the rather exciting tale. "Anyway, they carried the crate down to the basement and i got out, while i was there i picked these up" he gestured lazily to the wine bottle and breadsticks Before he continued "after that i just walked out of the kitchen and came over here. " he watched Negans expression as he finished, a trace of a smirk unfolding across his lips in an almost bragging manner. 

"And i just wanted to come in here 'cause its something im not supposed to do. Its fun i guess, but right after i sneak in i get bored pretty fast and leave." a note of entertainment mingled in with the stoic boys voice as he continued to talk with Negan although he was sure to keep ot under wraps, he wasn't easily impressed but he did throw the man just enough bait to keep him clawing for more. Maybe tonight could be a little fun after all, maybe he'd stick around and toy around with the other and just see where that would lead. This would be a new experince on both their parts and Carl had already decided to play along.

As the boy told the tale of how he weaseled his way into the exclusive club, Negan’s expression brightened with ever-increasing interest. He was genuinely in awe of the stunt the young boy managed to pull without running into trouble. Any thoughts of him being someone that was sent to cause harm to him or any members of his gang started to fade, but that didn’t mean that he let his guard down entirely just yet.

“Shit, really?” He couldn’t help himself from laughing. “That’s fuckin’ impressive. You know, you could put that sneaky shit to work. Make something out of it.” He wrapped his arm around Carl’s bony shoulders, patting him on the back in a friendly manner.

Negan took a swig of his beer, finishing it off before placing the empty bottle on the table in front of them. He was feeling a tad tipsy. Far from feeling completely plastered, but just enough booze in him to ease his mind and loosen him up. He eyed the bottle of liquor that the boy held, wondering how he handled his alcohol. Negan had a feeling that he was one to get to the point of drunkness fairly quickly based on his size.

“Don’t think I caught your name, sweetheart,” He inquired, keeping his arm around the other. “What is it?”

 

Carls smirk extended across his lips by a meer centimeter in response to the older males jovial reaction to his story, he was bragging and that much was obvious even in the jadded manner of which he presented his tale. Even still, the alcohol was partially to blame for the social hermit opening up as much as he did, one would be lucky to mannage so much as a acknowledging glance from the teen on a good day after of course nagging at him for several minutes but here he was having an open conversation with the inveigling man all the while not opposing to their snug proximity. It was a miracle! 

Not the slightest discomfort could be detected in the boy as Negans arm draped around his shoulders enclosing him in a sinful warmth, he didn't lean into the touch but he didn't rip away ither. He sat as still as a statue while he looked to the bold flirt knowing full and well he had the other coiled around his finger and he couldn't help but to wonder how far his 'romantic' inertia could push the other before he lost his patience and made a brash move; it was going to be alot of fun to test the strangers self control. 

At the mention of putting his ninja like talents to work Carl offered a simple shrug and let his eyes flicker to a bustleing pool table, a loud clack sounding prior to a dull thunk of a ball falling into a pocket, he then spoke blandly as ever "i -could- but i don't think I'd have time for it. Sneaking into places like this and stealing a few things is just a hobby of mine." noticing the empty bottle that was discarded Carl scooted his massive bottle over to the strangers side, offering him some of the potinent beverage he could never dream of finishing himself. The gesture was small yet showed Negan he was on the right track of sparking his fancy. 

"Im Carl." he introduced himself as if he were about as intresting as a foam cup. He inched closer to the man, pushing the sides of their bodies togetger with mild firmness "whats yours?" the words fell from his lips with subtle seduction as he looked between that dark set of eyes, their faces inches apart

Negan observed the boy closely, reading his subtle body language that began to contrast his near-refusal at Negan’s suggestion. So far, he wasn’t whacked over the head or pushed away in defiance. He took it as a cue to continue with his advances, keeping a close eye on any unwanted signs for him to back off.

As the large bottle was slid over to him in offering, Negan accepted it. He took a long swig, sighing in content as he placed it back down onto the table with a thud.

“Carl, huh?” He tested the name on his tongue, finding that he liked the sound of it. He was pleasantly surprised as the boy now identified as Carl pressed into him, melding their bodies together at the sides. He could feel the warmth radiating from the smaller male’s body through their clothes, the alcohol doing its job to warm him up as well.

“The name’s Negan.” He grinned, showing off shiny, perfect teeth. The eyeliner that decorated his hooded eyes made them appear even darker than they already were.

He clasped his hand over Carl’s shoulder tightly, holding him in place. The other came up to gently brush strands of his hair behind his ear, further revealing his freckled, adorable features to the low light of the room; the multicolored neon lighting of the dancefloor bleeding into the room from afar. The faded colors danced over their features and coated the room in a hint of an easy on the eyes pink. Negan upheld the eye contact that they had formed, finding himself lost in the boy’s enticingly blue irises. Once he tucked Carl’s hair behind his ear, it settled on the back of his slender neck.

Negan nearly laughed to himself when he thought of how his men must be staring at them right now. If they knew how damn wrong they would be about setting up an idiotic prank in an attempt to anger their boss only for it to blow back up in their faces.

“You know, Carl…” He started in an intimate whisper. “I really think you could make somethin’ out of this little hobby you have. You’re saying that you never got caught, not even once? Either way, what you pulled tonight is fucking crazy. I think you could be someone real valuable, be put to use. Not good use, but use nonetheless.”

Carl relaxed completely in Negans hold, seeming totally content with their tightly-nit possition even if it was with a dark and mysterious stranger. His posture was loose and unwound, no longer did the social outcast seem as if he was going to lash out in an explosion of unhinged agression but instead he deliberately teased and dabbled in the striking mans flirtatious nature, this alone causing a shock wave to pulse through the three men who stood like pillars infront of the nearest pool table. They knew Negan was something of a lady killer but they had never seen his charm work so exubrerantly on someone who was so cold and secluded,-on another male nonetheless- this whole situation just kept growing more and more bizzare for the witnesses.

 

The long haired boy eased his arms to a more narrow possition closer to his body so that they didn't sit out as widely and prevent Negan from getting closer. His wtists overlapped one another neatly and his elbows pushed against his slender frame so that the two of them could compress together even more. Bit by bit Carl was lowering his defences and welcoming more provocative advances. 

He watched as Negan chugged the piquant bevrage without the slightest cringe gracing his features and once it was mildly slammed down Carl let his hand glide over to it in order to wrap around its girth where he then brought the nozzle to his lips for a quick sip, able to taste a trace of a foreign beer the other had enjoyed earlier, in an obscene way it enhanced the flavor to Carl. 

Negan was defiantly a name he had never heard before, it was a fitting title for the adrenalized and magnetic livewire of which he never seen the likes of. Even though they had only been interacting for at most five minutes now something within the phlegmatic boy was deeply drawn to Negan, perhaps it was the fact his aura screamed bad boy and promised excitement he had been starved for- he was dangerous, Carl could pick up on that in an instant and that alone made Negan all the more fun to play with. 

 

A shudder trickled down carls spine as Negans fingers bearly skimmed over the surface of his skin in order to tuck his silky bane out of his face entirely. His eyes fluttered a bit as the touch ghosted over his ear beofre a carees settled upon his neck, pressing his fluffy hair to his skin.

His gaze was soft, tempting even as Negan held him so securely. He felt his knees grow weak dispite the fact he was sitting sitting and his whole body filled with tingles- outside of being a bit tipsy Carl hadn't the slightest clue why he was feeling the way he was, it was like he was hypnotized by the fetching man. 

The music seemed to fade out and any chatter or sense of presence ceased to exist to Carl as he stared deeply into the mans mesmerizing gaze, completely fascinated in him. With the proposition laid out the pretty boy quirked a brow again, the only repatriation of his increasing intrest. "Nope. I've never been caught before." he confirmed, his tone remaining fairly casual in comparison to Negans saucy one. "What did you have in mind...? Are you tryinna say you want me to sneak into your house sometime~?" he /almost/ purred, taunting Negan with kittenish cruelty.

Negan was surprised as Carl started to loosen up and push closer to him on his own accord. He had expected it to take longer due to the closed off, unsure way in which the boy carried himself through observing him from afar to the first word he spoke to him not even ten minutes ago. The way he so quickly warmed up to the blunt advances only stroked Negan’s already over the top ego and the pride in his charismatic skills he put to work in flirting with others to make them swoon. He knew that the alcohol the other had in his system was mostly to blame for his sudden change of behavior, but that didn’t mean that he still felt cocky about his talents to make people weak in the knees.

“I have a more practical use in mind for you. Make you into someone who no one would even think of fucking with. You’d get wealth and respect if you made the right choice to join me, Carl. But…” His touch trailed from the back of Carl’s neck to cup his chin, the pad of his thumb tracing along the boy’s plump bottom lip. His gaze flicked down to watch it slowly glide across the pleasantly pink flesh before he locked eyes with him again. “Doesn’t mean I’m not on board with you sneakin’ into my own humble abode for a little one-on-one fun on occasion.”

Negan was doing a wonderful job at peaking the teens Intrests, he wasn't letting Carls expectations down in the slightest as he promised such grand rewards and titles which caused a gleam of enticement to sparkle in those saphire eyes. 

Even though the pretty boy held a solid poker face his hooded eyes served as a transparent window into his churning ideals and concealed excitement which was impossible to fully mask with the man being so close. Carl wanted to ask Negan who he was- at least who he thought he was to make such audacious claims but the boy had a talent for reading others beyond their surface value, he could tell Negan wasnt just some wannabe thug fuck boy, there was a raw edge to the other carl just couldn't help but to prod even knowing the results could be disastrous and messy. He liked it, and he wanted Negan to sweep him off his feet and show him just what sort of deviancey he had planned.

 

Carl was a good kid, or so everyone was lead to belive. He was quiet at school and made good grades, he was polite when he had to be and was kind and loving to his father, sure he would have a scrap with his mom from time to time but it was only natural for a teenaged boy his age. Carl was the apple of Ricks eye and belived it was impossible for his son to do anything wrong, if only daddy dearest had the smallest clue his angel had an unsationable craving for something absolutely wrong, and tonight it seemed Carl was going to be hooked up with his lifetime fix. 

 

Carl remained still as Negans thumb traced over his soft lip which was a bit slick due to some cherry lip balm he had applied earlier. He gazed up to the other with a seemingly unmoved expression, his every breath was slow and drawn out as he hoped his perpetual indifference was digging under the suave womanizers skin, in a way it was like they were playing cat and mouse with the roles constantly switching with the unspoken power struggle brewing between them. Carl held tight to his composure even though his stomach was fluttering, he knew Negan had to be used to just winking at a girl and having them damn near faint and drop their panties but Carl was eminent to make it clear he was going to be tough to crack even if he did partake in the others game of which he refused to be a pawn of.

The astute boy was letting it be known in subtle ways that he wasn't going to be some plaything to use to his convenience and dispose of. they were both kings on a chess board, uniting mutually and Carl expressed this in his 'stubbornness'

"I might have to take you up on that offer" Carl complied in a equally dim voice, noticing the longing glance Negan gave his incredibly kissable lips. "So is there any initiation i have to go through?" he Simi-joked with a daring smirk creeping across his unsuspecting features. "It better be worth my time~" it seemed the boy was incaptible of saying anything without some form of sass tangled in.

Negan could tell that Carl was attempting to hold back from showing too much interest. The way he kept his voice steady and nearly motone didn’t fool the man. He could see the glimmer of excitement dance around in his hooded eyes and the way he made no move to break away from Negan’s touch, even if he made no further action to push them closer together.

He also could tell that Carl wasn’t one to so easily bow his head and show vulnerability. It was obvious to the man that he was more submissive in nature when it came to intimacy. Yet there was permanent, cold and steadfast way in which he held his expression. Every word he spoke sounded vaguely unsure yet playful; the boy’s sassiness further spiking Negan’s curious interest on who he really was under the surface.

“I think you should. I’m givin’ you an option here, but I’d be a damn liar of I said I wasn’t pushin’ you to choose the one that’s most in your favor and joinin’ me.” His touch lingered at the defined edge of Carl’s jawline, his fingertips ghosting over the pale skin of his neck. “There is a sort of initiation...but I got somethin’ different in mind for you, doll. Something less… violent. Unless you got a taste for that sort of handling.” At the last sentence, he wrapped his hand at the top of Carl’s throat, pressing down just enough to apply a hint of pressure to the pulse at the side of his neck.

Carl had to bite back a small chuckle that bubbled up from his chest at Negans persistence to get him to agree to his proposal to partnership. He wondered just how long he could drag the man out untill he was practically begging him to join his 'side'. Whatever that meant.

Unfortunately, Carls curiousity got the best of him and grew far out of his containment. As much as hed love to strech his teasing session out he could no longer deny his more eager and adventurous nature that laid just under his placid skin. Carl bit at the inside of his cheek, his lips skewering to the side as he gnawed at the tender flesh, He was deep in thought as he became lost in the ruggedly enchanting mans bottomless, void like eyes. 

For a moment Carl didnt realise a hand had crept across his neck untill he felt a light squeeze, the contact ripping him out if his endlessly rolling thoughts. The boys breath hitched and his chest rose suddenly, his pulse becoming rampid under Negans touch. Digging his fingers into his palms Carl desperately clung for his self control and somehow mannaged to keep his cool even as composure was being desimated.

Finally, the teen spoke, a small tint of iron leaking upon his tounge as he gave his answer "alright." it was as simple as he could mannage, his knees buckling in on themselves but he tried his damndest to ignore it. "What did you have in mind? Im pretty sure i can handle anything you throw at me..." as always he spoke in a challenging manner even though he was secretly crumbling under the others hold. Without even meaning to, Carls head tilted upwards just a bit, giving away the fact he was actually enjoying the brash and fairly errotic and dominating gesture

Negan’s dark eyes lit up with delight at Carl’s answer.

“Good fucking choice.”

His subtle grip on Carl’s neck loosened, curling around the back of the boy’s Neck once again to hold him in place. The way he had felt Carl’s pulse quicken and his breath catch in an adorable gasp revealed how much of an effect the man had on him. He wondered on his end how much it would take for the other to crack until the frustration build to be unbearable. As much as he had the urge to scoop up the brunette in his arms and whisk him away to one of the upper rooms for more privacy, he held off on making any impulsive decisions for the first time in his life.

“Well, I have a few specific things in mind for you, darling… one of them being puttin’ that perfect pair of lips to good use.” The hand not occupied with holding Carl steady rose to his lips, the pads of his pointer and middle finger pressing against the plush surface but not yet breaching inside the warmth of his mouth. “I don’t think those fucking morons over there would be too happy being witnesses.” He cocked his head in the direction of his men standing statue-like near the pool tables. “They’re probably already losin’ their fucking minds because they thought they could get away with their fun little prank they tried to pull on me.”

Negan cast a glance over to them with his forehead nearly making contact with Carl’s. The middle finger of his hand clasped around Carl’s neck stuck up for a moment in a silent “fuck you” as he flashed the most irritating, shit-eating grin he could muster.

Feeling Negans hold return to the back of his neck made Carls shoulders slouch, he hadn't realized they had risen in anticipation untill the racey contact was releaved. The teen found himself clambering for his self control and ability to remain taciturn with every passing second he spent with the man who was the living definition of tall, dark, and handsome. 

Carl tried to tell himself that HE was in charge here. He tried to remind himself this stranger was wrapped around HIS finger and at HIS mercy and that he was only toying with the other yet he found himself having to tense his body to keep from fidgeting under Negans touch. There was a dangerous attraction between the two, something that ran like a drug deep within their veins; it was something so intense and vergeing that the three henchmen could feel it shift the very atmosphere of the party. 

"You're a real creep, aren't you~?" Carl mused, seeming to relish in busting the tough guys chops in any situation he could. He let Negans rough fingers trace along the velvet like texture of his lips, only parting them to speak and nothing more. Carls attention drug over to the three cardboard cut outs of dumbfounded men, the tallest and most sensable -using that term extreamly loosely- of the three furrowed his brows, his jaw slightly agape as he appeared deeply perturbed by something, his gaze staring right thtough the pretty boy his boss had snared in his arms.

Carl rolled his eyes in annoyance, he hated being stared at and really wouldn't object to Negan doing something risque to him so long as it made those three look away. "Well if they wanna watch so bad i guess you should put on a show." he nearly sighed out, a flirty undertone danceing on his very breath. Even if his words were simply beckoning Carls arms never left the table where they laid idly. Negan was all over him like a vine on a tree yet Carl not once had touched him....yet...

As Negan flicked his men off a small chuckle rumbled from the teens throat and he leaned a smidgen closer to close the space between their forheads, but nothing more. "Well, are you just gonna sit there or are you actually gonna do something?" he challanged in a voluptuous whisper, it was truly as if he was dangling a steak infront of a starved wolf. He knew his actions may very well have unpredictable and uncontrollably zealous outcomes but that wild risk simply captivated Carl further.


	2. broken glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl's attitude pisses off Negans right hand man and Negan learns just who Carl is, but will he be able to take the kid back to his place in one piece?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! I hope you're enjoying this series so far! if you are please leave a comment about your favorite part, it really motivates me to post more! if you would like to see more content on this au check out my tumblr Carl Sweet Serial Killer! anyway I hope you like this page!
> 
> UPDATE: I FIXED PAGE ONES FORMATTING!!!!

When Negan looked over to his men he sensed a disturbance in one of their eyes, something off. He made no move to figure out what the hell the problem was. He chalked it up simply to the awe from Negan actually going through with their immature dare for the time being, but he kept it in mind to possibly grill the man about at a later time.

“Not the first time I’ve been called that,” He joked, tilting his head to the side when he returned all of his attention to the mysterious boy in his hold. “Usually ends with a slap to the face. Glad you didn’t make the choice to bash me over the head or some shit before.”

His fingers that traced along Carl’s lips settled at his jawline, effectively cradling the other’s head. He caressed his cheek, his skin soft save for barely-there stubble that spotted in uneven patches that scratched against Negan.

“Let’s go somewhere my private, shall we?” Negan suggested before pulling away completely and standing to his feet, relinquishing all of the dizzying physical contact in an instant. 

He scooped up the large bottle of liquor and took one last hearty swallow before placing it back down on the table again nearly empty. The bitter liquid burned his throat in all the right ways and made his skin tingle. The world around him blurred as he stood to his full height, the neon of the flashing lights in the distance blending together into one. Even with this dizziness, he felt capable of handling himself still confident in his abilities to be able to defend himself if any other club goers decided to cause a ruckus.

“As much as those bastards would probably love for us to give em their own little show,” He started, looking over directly to the two men that dared him to do this in the first place. “I don’t think they swing that way. Damn shame, though. They’re really missin’ out.”

He held his hand out in offering to help the boy stand, a dazzling smile stretching across his features. His cheeks were stained a pink from the alcohol’s effects.

“There’s a few spaces ‘round here away from an prying eyes. You comin’?” He asked with the quirk of an eyebrow; curling his fingers in a motion for the other to stand.

"I was really thinking about it for a second...but i couldn't decide between busting the bottle or the ashtray over your skull" even though a chuckle played on his low, almost sleepy tone there was still a particular darkness that clung to his words, his flat tone making it all the more complicated to tell whether or not the youth was jesting or not. Ither way, an unsettling truth was revealed, the fact it wad presented in a humorous format took the edge off the bloody reality but the truth of the matter was this pretty boy was VERY fucking dangerous and possessed a twisted mind that was secretly itching to come through. 

Carl grasped at his wrist to keep himself from touching the other. Here the boy sat like a beautiful, condescending statue, completely unmoved by his bombastic environment or the excessive caresses his ceramic features recived but deep down under that placid surface, he was cracking. Negans magnitism was defiantly erodeing away his inhibited persona and Carl knew he was brinking ever closer to just cutting loose but yet he fought tooth and nail to withhold his chaotic urges; he was still a prideful young man who wanted the gratification of making this playboy snap first. 

Just as the build up begun to round its peak- just when his self control was about to snap off its leash- Negan pulled away. 

Damn it!!!!!! 

Carl sat like a puppet that had its strings cut, his expression reading 'seriously?' with a heaping side of disappointment and irratation. He thought mayhaps Negan caught on to his little game and took the lead once again leaving a very scornful teen who was thirsty for revenge...and thanks to his mingled arousal, something far greater. 

With the suggestion for them to take their activities to a more secluded domain Carls smirk returned as he extended his hand to Negans, his touch was pleasantly warm and soft and his thin hand was a comforting fit within Negans larger, rougher one.

 

"Again, you better not be wasting my time~" Carl said as he eased to his feet suddenly feeling his brain swirl within his skull. A rush to his head made the teen sway and he felt as if half his body was weightless and the other half felt as if dumbbells were strapped to him. He was completely off ballanced for a good second and he fell forward, ceatching himself on Negans broad shoulders as his head rested against his chest. "Whooaa..." Carl groaned slightly feeling like everything was spinning around him. 

After a moment to gain his bearings the long haired boy pushed himself to stand, grasping Negans hand as his cheeks glew with embarrassment, it had appeared he downed more than he could handle but he wasn't going to admit to that and seem like a twerp, he could already hear the older man tease him about it. "Theres some rooms a few floors up. " he explained swiftly, avoiding eye contact as if it would kill him. Without another word Carl begun to stride over to a staircase, bearly able to make out its outline thanks to the nearby blacklights that silhouetted everything around it in a sexy violet glow. 

Every step he took felt topsy turvy and his wobbling mind constantly made him feel as if his foot was going to sink down into the floor if he wasn't careful. The shorter of the duo was broadly leading the way, trying to take charge once again as he begun to plot out a slurge of provocative advancements he would make on the prince of grunge. He planned to push him against the door the second it was shut and locked and tease him untill he couldn't take it as payback for pulling away just when things were getting good. He would feel up under Negans shirt and kiss his neck and------

"Sir."

An abrupt voice shattered his fantasies as he felt himself jerk back slightly as someone took hold of Negans shoulder. "What now..?!" carl moaned in aggravation as he turned around, his soft hair elegantly whipping about as he cast a glare to the tall man who interrupted. 

Simon looked sternly to the much shorter boy as he held Negans leather-clad shoulder. He had a look of urgancy about him, not one of fright or panic but one that held a desperation to inform his boss of something dire. 

"I need to speak to you for a minute Negan, its important. Ditch the Disney princess for a few seconds..." he payed a snide but cunning glance to Carl who was silently seething at the demeaning title but he dared not to give the other the satisfaction of knowing it dug under his skin. 

"Whats wrong? Is Your little prank going too far? Well maybe you should've thought about it more before setting it up...although between you and the other two morons id be suprised if the three of you could make up a single brain cell " the insult was thorough and full of wit on Carls part, his glare was as ice cold as his voice as he gave Negans arm an insisting pull to coax him closer to the stairs but Simons hold didn't waver. "Why you little shit-!" the infuriated man hissed out between his teeth making a lundge torwards the teenager.

The boy’s confession of his indecision to harm the older man only served to entertain Negan. There was a faint tingle of fear that crept into Negan’s veins and he refused to let it blossom into something more. By the faraway, almost determined glint in the boy’s eyes, he could tell that the kid wasn’t playing around just to mess with him; that he wasn’t a force to be reckoned with despite his pretty, bordering on delicate appearance. He yearned to see this hidden side of the mysterious young man; to coax it out bit by bit with a bit of prodding at him and attempting dig into his buried thoughts.

Before Negan could make any clever comment regarding the peek into Carl’s deeper, more violent desires, he had to catch him before he toppled to the floor upon standing. He had a feeling that the brunette wasn’t able to hold his alcohol the way he thought he could. Negan himself was quite tipsy, but nowhere near the height of intoxication that the other male was experiencing. 

“Woah, woah. Easy there,”Negan warned. He nearly expected to be thrown up on by the way Carl gripped his leather jacket for stability, swaying in his position. Negan kept a sturdy grip on his shoulders to make sure that he wouldn’t let go and fall, god forbid he got injured by cracking his head against the tiles.

The raven-haired man let go of Carl as he pushed away, staying connected with their hands linked together.

“You sure you could make those stairs?” He asked, already preparing himself for the boy to misstep and fall back into his arms.

Besides the uneasiness from observing Carl put all of his effort into taking each laborious step towards the staircase, he felt a rising heat in the pit of his stomach of the events promised to unfold in private. His heart thrummed quickly in his chest, itching to get his hands all over the smaller male and get the chance to see what he really looked like under his plain, baggy clothes. He wondered if the freckles decorating his cheeks spread over his shoulders, down his slender arms, his thighs…

When a solid hand clasped down on Negan’s shoulder to stop him in his tracks, he nearly threw a punch on instinct. He held back from lashing out physically, instead turning on his heel only to be met with the serious, grave expression of one of his most trusted men; Simon. Carl’s exasperated sigh of annoyance as he voiced his impatience spoke for both of them.

Negan’s charismatic grin had faded, replaced with a stern expression of discontent.

As the scene escalated with the other two bickering between each other, anger began to bubble to the surface. Negan’s jaw clenched as he grit his teeth together harshly, the veins in his forehead popping out with the pressure building up in his jaw. Being pulled between them back and forth in a twisted game of tug of war only fueled the fire. When Simon broke and lurched towards Carl, that was the last straw.

“Hey, hey!” Negan yelled as tugged his arm free just in time to shield the boy from Simon. He used enough force behind the push to send the man stumbling backwards and away from his target. “Why don’t we all calm the fuck down and talk this shit out instead of trying to fucking kill each other over dumb fucking insults, hm?”

He kept the boy positioned behind him, his gaze trained on Simon to watch for any signs of him lashing out again.

“Simon,” Negan continued, speaking slowly. His tone was one of warning. “What the fuck is the issue that’s got your panties in a bunch? Is it your little joke not going exactly how you planned it or some other bullshit? If it’s so goddamn important, just fuckin’ tell me. What is it?”

 

The second the man lurched for him Carl didn't so much as flinch back but instead reached for something within the pocket of his hoodie while getting on gaurd. The long haired youth was on edge, his brows knitted together with bewilderment and his gaze sharpened with full intent keen on making his attacker regret so much as looking down his nose at him. 

Thankfully for the other, Negan threw his subordinate back before he could make an attempt to snatch Carls throat or hair, and loose a few fingers for doing so. Simon faltered backwards, his arms momentarily flailing before he regained his footing, boiling with outlandish fury as he stared bullets to the freckled boy who peered over Negans shoulder with matching, but more maintained, intensity. 

Simon huffed and balled his fists at his sides wanting to obliterate that pretty face for insulting him in such a degrading way. Who the shit did this kid think he was?! Just because he was on Negans arm for the night didn't mean he was suddenly queen of the fucking world! The hot headed male had to claw his burning urges back for the time being, if his boss wasn't keeping him in check or refereeing every conflict he was tangled in there would probably be a massacre every other day just because he blew his stack over the smallest of things. 

His brown eyes scanned the fairly pristine area that had grown all the more still, their little scruff having caught the attention of the quiet residents of the laid back area. He made a scene. Great. "What're you lookin at?!" Simon snapped, waving a firm and dismissive hand for everyone to go back to what they were doing prior to eyeing them as if they were watching some form of reality tv unfold in real time. Due to his unhinged feirceness, everyone took heed and resumed about their quiet chatter and activities. 

Simon passed a hand through his short, choppy hair sighing deeply to regain his composure. He had to make sure they would be as discreet as possible with the upcoming events he had mapped out. They had to have as few witnesses as possible for this to work. 

Carl held Negans arm, well, more or less hugged it as he stood beside the man who had flown into a defensive rage on his behalf. "Lets just go..he's probably gonna lecture you for a hour...he's really ruining the mood." he complained, his words directed to try to ward off Simon with alluding to their X-rated plans or to at least peak Negans excitement and get him whisked up the stairs to completely abandon his pin-headed right hand man.

Simon shoved Carl back just enough to untangle the boy from around his boss and he placed a arm around Negans soulder to guide him a few strides away, peering back to the displeased teen on occasion who thankfully remained stationary with his arms folded.

The main henchmen was quick to deliver his message knowing he couldn't hold the brat for long and thus he delivered it as short, sweet, and swift as he could.

"You know that detective officer who's been really on our case lately? Whos been getting a little too close to blowin our operation out of the water these past few months? Rick Grimes?" his voice was a rasp in Negans ear and Simon looked over his shoulder before going on

"....That's his son...."

 

He let this bombshell soak in for a muinte, taking this time to survey the area for any suspicious faces before he leaned back down to lay out his plan "we can't let him go. We gotta take him to use as leverage against that dick bag officer...we should probably get goin as soon as possible...when you're ready go get the car started and I'll take care of the kid. Josh and Mike are waitin by the door for you." he could feel Carls crystal blue eyes burning holes in the back of his head and he knew they only had precious seconds to discuss this matter thus his hurried, imperative mannerisms

Negan stood his ground firmly between the two of them, preparing himself for either of them to take a step forward and continue the fight that Simon had initiated. He kept his eyes trained on man in front of him, watching carefully for any signs that would point to him lashing out again.

He felt a weight on his arm as Carl hugged him close, causing his wound up muscles to relax a bit. He placed his other hand on Carl’s that rested on his bicep in a move to show that he was paying attention to the younger man.

Before he could reassure Carl that everything was going to be fine and Simon was simply being a hothead as he usually was, he was whisked away from the boy with a harsh push to the boy to untangle him from his grip on Negan. The boss found himself tugged close against Simon instead by the grip wrapped around his broad shoulders as he was forced far enough away to have a semi-private conversation. He cast one last look back to the frustrated brunette standing behind them with no intention to break them apart.

“Yeah?” He replied in a low whisper, loud enough to only reach Simon’s ears.

With the information revealed, his eyes widened. He dragged his hands over his face in a mixture of a sigh and a tired chuckle; closing his eyes as he processed Simon’s words.

“Well, fuck,” He cursed as he scratched at his beard. “I have a feeling he’s not goin’ down without a fight. If I fuck off to leave him behind, I don’t doubt you’d end up with a few battle scars. He’s real small, probably light as a fuckin’ feather. Think he has a knife on him or somethin’. We’ve handled worse, though…”

He paused to think it over, time ticking down by the second.

“Fuck, okay,” He sighed again, tapping his foot on the floor in thought. “Let me handle this. Keep him here. I don’t care what shit you have to do to get him to stay put, just don’t rough him up too much. Keep him fucking intact, alright? No breakin’ bones or gouging out his eye or some shit.”

With that, he broke away from Simon to casually stride over to Carl. With his charismatic grin renewed and a laid-back glimmer in his deep brown eyes, he ducked down slightly to reach Carl’s height.

“Somethin’ came up, sweetheart,” He apologized, reaching out to cradle the boy’s head in both of his large, rough hands. His thumb caressed his cheek softly, attempting to soothe the other’s nerves. “Someone thought it’d be real funny to fuck with some of my men. Now, I can’t let that shit go unnoticed, so Daddy’s gotta go and take care of it himself, hm? Teach ‘em a lesson, you know?” His tone was sweet, dripping with honey. “Don’t wanna leave you hangin’, but it’s gotta be done. Work is work.”

“What we have here,” He motioned between the two of them. “Will be fuckin’ continued. Just ‘cause I got shit to do doesn’t mean I don’t want to make you fuckin’ mine, you got that?”

He swept Carl’s bangs out of the way to press a chaste kiss to his forehead. His heart hammered in his chest at the events about to unfold, hoping that they could get away with it with minimal issues.

“To be continued,” He purred, pulling away from the brunette. He maintained eye contact as he walked backwards before turning on his heel at the doorway and vanishing into the crowd of gyrating bodies of the packed dance floor.

Once out of sight, he made a dash for the door, searching the crowd near the front for the two men waiting for him.

“Alright, we got everything set up? We don’t have time to fuck around,” He spoke frantically, pulling Josh by the arm to the exit, expecting Mike to follow along closely.

Finally, after what felt like a grueling eternity, Negan withdrew himself from that egocentric douche bag and made his way back to him. Carl reached out to grasp ither half of Negans unzipped jacket and snugged his body close to the olders hoping to rekindle his full and undivided attention. 

Whatever thin trace of a smile that lifted the corners of Carls lips by a centimetre quickly evaporated as dissapointment crushed him following Negan unravling the story as to why he had to cut their fun escapade short.

"Of-fucking-course." he said on a stiff sigh, his highly irratated gaze pinning to the floor. He couldn't belive this bullshit. The one time he was going to let himself go wild with absolutely no rules it had to be ruined before it could even start. The mature boy was defiantly harnessing his teenaged indignation in this moment and his mood took a sharp 180, his previously flirty and toying attitude now soured tremendously. 

Carl looked back to the much taller man with a expression of complete let down once his head was gently cradled, his eyes appeared sharpened to a refined edge with annoyance but genuine upset was evident behind those crisp blue marbles. He wanted Negan to stay but he wasn't about to drop to his knees and whine about it. He wanted to gripe about the whole mess but refrained from doing so, with a heavy chest Carl told himself to be an adult and just accept the misfortune thus he gave a bitter nod in understanding and nothing more.

But just like that, Negan bloomed reassurance and hope within the long haired boy and he could feel the vaccancy in his chest fill with excitement once again with the promise he would be right back. Damn did he have a way with words that could make even the forever indifferent boy melt. The gentle caress of Negans fingers brushing his bang from his face brought a splash of warmth to the reserved teen but the second his lips connected to his forhead his heart begun spazzing out. 

Carl damn near choked on the very air itself as Negan stepped away, all he could do was stand and stare as that cocky street runner mozied his way back into the crowd, Carls jaw was slightly agape as if he planned to say something but his systems shut down entierly from a sporadic overload of emotion. He was star struck. 

Completely.

Star struck. 

Suddenly the rest of the world faded back to life, he could hear the low thud of music, the excessive chatter, he could smell the twisted drinks and crude ciggeretes and the party washed back over the teen who found himself staring aimlessly into space. Commimg back down to Earth Carl stood alone, for once craving company- but only Negans company. Ugh that bastard had swept himoff his feet and snatched his heart!!! What is going on with you Carl?! The boy silently scolded himself as he rose a hand and brushed his long bang back, still able to feel Negans lips on his skin. He wanted so much more, he had one small hit but now he was craving the whole shebang something desprate, it was like Negan himself was a drug that took the youths mind, heart and body by storm. 

"Well looks like its just you and me, girly." Simon sneered to the frial boy, flashing a sinister and intemdating grin with a bump of his brows. 

That was two times too many this asshat soiled Carls mood. He drug his eyes to Simons direction as if just looking at him was a chore. The boy stood tall and let his head tilt to the left slightly. "So you're baby sitting me huh?" he inquired. Although he had absolutely no means of leaving the proximity and waiting on Negan to return he figured he could get a little revenge while Negan was away. 

"I want cake. " the demand fell like a boulder from the boys lips as he stared simon down. 

"...What...?" the man almost laughed in disbelief as he looked at Carl as if he had three heads. 

"I want cake." Carl repeated just as blandly as before. He slid himself into a nearby booth and looked at the other expectantly. "Get me a slice or I'll tell Negan you kissed me and touched me. "

Just like that Simons bloodpressue shot through the roof. He knew full and damn well Carl had him cornered, Negan would rip his fucking arms off and beat him to death for having a go at his new cock sleeve. Thats all this kid was, yet here he was acting like his superior. Simon didn't like this one little bit, some fucking highschooler trying to give him orders like he was Negans right hand man. As many whores as Negan has had around none of them ever poped their mouth off to him, who did this kid think he was?! Balling his fists at his sides Simon spoke, steam nearly comming out of his ears

"Are you nuts?! Im not about to pay one hundred bucks for a piece of cake!!" he snarled. Carl only looked down to his nails, his thumb digging under them slightly. "Then i guess you'll deal with Negan." carl shot back in a nonchalant manner. With a loud groan and roll of his eyes Simon called over a passing waiter and placed a order for a slice of chocolate cake, Carl laced his fingers together and rested his chin atop them ,wearing an expression of sly delight as he begun concocting more ways to torment Simon. Maybe this would be a fun passtime untill Negan got back. 

 

Mike rushed after Negan as he speed walked out the door, the man having to jog to keep pace with his boss as he drug mike along "you totally fell for it!!" he chimmed idiotically, "you so thought it was a girl! " the other piped in, jabbing Negan lightly with his elbow " im suprised you still went for it! You must be drunk off your ass, man! Well, I guess he looks close enough to a girl to get off to huh? " the two went on and on with their profane remarks like a pair of vulgar parrots

Negan made no effort to slow his long, rushed strides down the sidewalk for the others to keep up with each step. His breath puffed in the air with every exhale; the warmth of the club and the closeness of Carl shedding off of him only to replaced with the bitter night air that seeped through the leather of his jacket. Any sweat that had accumulated on his skin seemed as if they were freezing in place.

“I can assure you, I’m in the perfect fucking state of mind,” He snapped back, unamused at his lackeys’ shocked comments. He pushed Josh’s arm that jabbed him playfully in the side away with a sharp movement of his own elbow in the other man’s direction. “Guess you morons never thought I was anything other than pin fucking straight, huh? I’m still expecting that fucking money,” He added, flashing a toothy grin.

He knew where the car Simon had referenced was located, so it was no trouble making a beeline straight for it. His own vehicle would have to wait for the time being, making a mental note for one of his men to go and fetch it after they went through with their plans.

“Alright, we can’t fuck this up. Hopefully Simon doesn’t cause too much of a fucking scene in there and get the cops on our asses,” He paused, his eyebrows furrowing together in deep thought. “Well, not yet, anyway. No doubt the big, bad sheriff will wonder where his precious son is in a few hours. We’ll figure out what to do when the time comes. Right now, we just gotta get him in here.” He slapped the back of the car with an open palm.

“Did Simon tell you where he was comin’ out of?” Negan’s eyes darted between the two men, pointing to each of them as he asked the question. “I’m guessin’ in the back. No way he’s gonna haul the kid out through the front for everyone to fucking see.”

Josh recoiled as Negan harshly nudged him away but his vivid displeasure only seemed to feed the fire of their childish teasing. They dared not to remark on the mans sexual preference however, even as dimwitted as the pair where even they knew better than to question that subject with their leader; They liked having their heads attached to their shoulders afterall.

Eventually their chortles were brought to a screeching halt once Negan begun to lay out the plan in a pensive fashion, even if the two were typically fumbling idiots they made good soldiers for when Negan needed shit done. They listened attentively and mike stepped to the jaguar car peering inside of it, it was recently stolen, that much any fool could see. "Alright bossman," he spoke, leaning back onto the black vehicle with his arms across his chest " Simon said hes gonna be around back in a few. 'said hes gonna be real slick about it. " josh then clasped his hands together, rubbing his palms against one another briskly to both warm them and express his excitment "whos drivin?, oh, and we'll have the money when we get back to your place, boss." he somewhat nervously swore. 

 

Bringing the fork to his lips Carl took a big bite of the light, devine cake. Its consistency was fluffy and the iceing was dense and smooth and melted on his tounge. A low hum left the teen as he savored its rich chocolate flavor before sinking his fork back into the slice for another delicious chunk.

"It's really good. Ain't worth a hundred dollars, though. " carls hooded eyes watched his forks prongs sink deep into the dessert before scooping up another large helping which he promptly brought into his mouth. Simon looked like he was a fuse one fraction of a second away from combusting, he stood on the other side of the booth with his elbow proped on the seating section, the other planted on his hip while he tapped his foot impatiently. The man swallowed, watching the brat slowly eat the biggest waste of money he ever blew, all the while bitching about it. 

Carl lifted his eyes to stare at Simon , withdrawing a licked clean fork from between his lush lips. "Whats taking Negan so long? " he inquired harshly, poking the fork into his lower lip a bit. The coffee haired man rolled his eyes and hissed in a breath to cool his jets "for the tenth time, he's beating the shit out of some crack heads. " he swore if Carl asked him that one more time his head was going to explode. 

Just for the fuck of it, Carl begun scooting the plate of cake closer and closer to the edge of the table, watching as Simons eyes grew the size of tennis balls. "Dont you fucking dare, brat. You took two bites out of it." every nerve was on edge and red lines were clearly visible on the outskirts of his eyes as he watched the teens every move. Closer ans closer and closer the plate glided to the end if the table. 

"Oops~"

With a flick of his finger Carl sent the treat tumbling to the ground where the plate crashed into the tile, shattering the dish into countless pieces with what sounded like a miniature clash of lightning. The older man stared down to the smushed mess of cake and glass. That was the last god damn straw. 

 

The rage that had been boiling within him finally skyrocketed out of control and he didn't give a fuck about any consequences to his outburst. He threw himself forward faster than Carl could bat his eyes. Taking a fistfull of the boys hair Simon ripped the teen forward sending his face colliding with the hardwood table. The teen saw a flash of white and red splotches once his head buzzed and he felt liquid drip down his lips and chin. 

In a daze Carl felt his head being pulled up and he swiftly fumbled his hands into his hoodies pocket for his knife only for the man to strike him across the jaw with his fist sending his mind spiraling. Being completely discombobulated in his already tipsy state Carl struggled to regain his bearings as the room itself felt like it was spinning. All he knew was that he was dizzy and the only thing he could feel was the throbbing agony in his head and jaw, The only thing he could smell or taste being iron. 

Lights were all smudged together in one big mess and any sounds were heavily distorted to the boy as Simon had begun to lug him out of the nightclub, making it seem as if he was just helping a drunk buddy on his way. 

Dancing bodies occasionaly bumped into Carls as he was currently unable to hold his own head up, he staggered alongside Simon as the wild, humid environment whisked right by him and before he knew it a gust of bitting air swallowed him, the change in temperature and the lack of ruckus being the only sign that registered in Carls mind that they were now outside. 

Feeling his adrilline kick into high gear as panic crashed over him like a Tsunami the freckled boy plundged his hand into his hoodie and flipped out his knife, swiveling his body to plundge it into the mans shoulder, able to feel his very muscles cringe as his blade ripped into them. Simon released a billowing holler of torment as blood drenched his shirt. He flung the dizzy boy to the ground, sending his toes nailing into the boys stomach causing Carl to cough and ball up, blood splattering to the icey cold cement. "YOU SHIT STAIN!!!!!!" simon growled, heaving with anger as he reached down to snatch Carl up by the hood of his jacket, gripping his throat in a vice like clutch


	3. cement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carls badly hurt but the rocky start is only the beginning of his new life with the city prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always I hope you enjoy this page! I look forward to getting some comments and feedback! this is a rp I'm doing with a friend and if you would like to see more content on this story check out my tumblr Carl Sweet Serial Killer

“Josh, you drive. Mike, get in the back,” Negan ordered, rounding the sleek car to open the passenger door. He peered around the inside to make sure nothing was suspicious before sliding into place. “Let’s get over there. If he doesn’t fuck up too horribly, he should be out any second.”

When Josh and Mike followed Negan’s steps and got inside, they were off with a wave of their leader’s hand.

Negan already felt the rush of adrenaline that came with any event such as this. It wasn’t the first time they’ve scooped someone up and taken them away to deal with them more discreetly. This was the first time they’ve had anyone with such close relations to those working hard to take them down with all the force they could muster within their job limits. Any other time, any hostage they held against the police were in vain as the sorry sap that would end up in their clutches would be one of a rival gang or drugged up nobody that would mean nothing to the police if they were put down.

Carl, on the other hand, was important. He wasn’t someone they could just kill off once he wasn’t of use anymore. Negan had no doubt that the sheriff would do anything to get his beloved son back home safe, even if that meant going against his own belief system and breaking the law himself. Negan already had twisted ideas churning in his mind to force the sheriff to do. How he could progressively break down those that opposed with the help of a group that all of the gangs hated.

When they pulled up to the dim alleyway that the back of the night club opened into, it turned into a waiting game. The bass heavy music could be heard even in the confines of the stolen vehicle along with the faraway voices of conversations taking place on the high balconies that wrapped around the upper part of the massive building.

Barely a few minutes passed before Negan could hear chaos ensue not far from where they parked.

“Goddammit,” He cursed, instantly swinging open the passenger door and stepping out into the brisk night air.

He could make out the silhouettes of the two of them, the sound of muffled, choked off coughing and Simon’s belligerent yelling reaching his ears. This only caused him to move faster, his anger spiking into a dangerous zone as he balled up his fists tight at his sides; gritting his teeth.

“SIMON!” He screamed, his voice bouncing off of the two solid brick walls of the alleyway in a bone-chilling echo.

In a moment of blind fury, he took hold of Simon’s wrist with a crushing grip. He dug his fingernails into the man’s skin, grabbing at Carl’s hoodie to keep him upright as he kept a bruising grasp on Simon’s wrist; moments away from wrenching it away with a solid, calculated snap.

“What the FUCK are you doing? What did I fucking say to you back there? Are you deaf or just fucking STUPID? I said do what you fucking have to do, but don’t fucking KILL him! He won’t mean SHIT to us if he’s a fucking corpse!” Negan scolded him, the veins in his forehead bulging. So much for a quiet, discreet operation.

“If you don’t let go of him, I’ll snap your wrist like a fucking toothpick, tear that knife out of your shoulder, and stab you in the fucking dick.” His voice dropped to a low, threatening tone that was worlds more intimidating than his shouting. “So I suggest you let him go before I have to do something I’ll fucking regret.”

The relentless bloodthirsty demeanour of Simon only seemed to enhance as he watched crimson run down Carls face in small creeks that trickled down his lips and chin. He was like a shark, the second a drop of blood was spilled he would go into a senseless frenzy that often left his victims horribly mangled or dead. The man would not stop untill he was satisfied with the extent of which he demolished his target, but in Carls case, he was just beginning and didn't plan on stopping for a while. 

 

He struck the disoriented teen over and over, his outrage for being stabbed only causing the flames of his temper to grow more violent and unmanageable. A twisted, sadistic smile eventually pulled at Simons lips as he was filled with gratification for wringing the boys neck. The blunt ends of his fingers dug into the pretty boys flesh and the way he meekly squirmed and tried to fight back was absolutely exhilarating to the deranged man who wad having far too much fun treating the valuable asset as a punching bag.

 

Carls boots raked against the concrete as he skidded them against the ground, kicking for air while his hands scratched at simons wrist trying with all his might to pry his fingers from his neck to no advail, he was like a worm trying to fight a bird. His baby blue eyes were clamped shut as violent flashes of white danced behind his eyelids, everything soon beginning to fade to black.

He felt a deep soreness in his stomach and a burning sensation in his chest, his face felt damn near numb and he was struggling to grasp consciousness as every passing second made it so much harder to control his body thsnks to another shock wave of pain rocking his senses.

Carl knew he couldn't take much more, his body was heavy and his head was growing increasingly light. Just when he was bracing himself for another unforgiving punch Negans voice broke through the tightly wound tension. Peeking open a eye in disbelief Carl was able to make out Simons face draining void of any color before the leather jacket wearing man came over to his rescue. Thank god.

Carl was mostly limp in Simons hold, his vison was fading in and out and it was almost impossible to hear anything over the sound of his own pulse in his head. The angry voices were all reduced to muted mumbles and all the stunned boy could make out of it was Negan was NOT happy. He hung like a tattered rag doll in Negans hold, his hoodie was soaked in blood that ran down his face and bruises stained a few sections of his deliacte features. 

"S-s-sir....." Simon was caught red handed in every meaning of the word. He was now in complete shock still retaining Carl in his hold while looking bug-eyed to his boss like a deer in headlights. "I wasn't gonna kill him i swear!!! He was being a total brat and i had it!! I was just gonna rough him up a bit, put him in his place i swear-!" Simon frantically spewed excuse after excuse as he droped carl and rose his blood covered hand to show he was no longer harboring ill will to the kid. 

 

"He's fine..." Simon gulped, his eyes shooting down to the half out cold boy at he and Negans feet, nudging the boy a bit harshly with his foot. "Get up. I bearly did anything to ya." this was the understatement of the sanctuary but to save his own ass Simon tried to downplay it as much as he could. 

The only response from Carl was a low, drawn out moan. He brought his knees under himself for support and turned his body torwards Negans weakly, grasping at his jeans with a few shakey breaths. He more or less clung to the gangsters leg knowing he was his only salvation out of this, "N....Negan....." he uttered out in a bearly there whisper, the single word holding so much desperation behind it.

Relief washed over Negan when Simon finally backed off, letting the young man drop like a tattered rag doll. He winced as the boy’s head bounced off the rough surface of the pavement, surrounded by spatters of his own blood that continued to seep from his inflicted injuries.

Negan appeared to be on the brink of a violent outburst himself. His fingernails dug into the flesh of his palms, itching to grab Simon by the collar of his shirt and pull him back to give him a taste of his own medicine and beat him to an inch of his life just as he had the helpless boy. In the past, he would have excused this behavior, as usually the one at the opposing end of Simon’s unhinged fury was deserving of the thrashing. While he could understand in the very short time he’s been around Carl that he had a strong rebellious streak and a knack to backtalk in the face of danger, it in no way warranted the thorough, brutal beating that he had endured.

“Just get in the fucking car,” Negan demanded through clenched teeth, pointing with a firm hand to the vehicle located behind them.

For now, he could care less about the others. Now, he focused all of his attention on the beaten boy that clung desperately to his leg.

“Fuck,” He cursed as he instantly kneeled down to assess the damage that had been done. He gingerly cupped Carl’s face at his chin, his other hand resting on the teen’s shoulder. Even in the limited light, he could tell that Carl needed medical attention. A few stitches, at least. His hair was a tangled mess and his angel-like features were warped with already forming, nasty bruises and streaked with gore.

“It’s alright, I’m here,” Negan spoke softly, his voice a bit hoarse from his previous yelling. He gently caressed Carl’s cheek, a pang of nervousness hitting him. “I’m going to pick you up, alright?” He warned. He could tell that Carl wasn’t entirely down to earth, worrying that Simon had treated him so carelessly that it could have resulted in something such as a concussion.

Simon clasped at his shoulder which the long blade jutted out of, refraining from removing it just yet as it acted like a plug stopping a fountain of blood from gushing forth. He gritted his jaw and anxiously awaited Negans response to his stepping out of line, knowing one way or another he was likely to be severly punished for this mishap. With Negans command Simon wasted no time in heading to the car once he was dismissed, he revled in the fact he was momentarily graced with mercy even as impending dread formed a sinking pit in his stomach. Getting in the back seat of the car mushing beside mike the postal man could only hope his boss would be too occupied tending to his little toy that he wouldn't have time nor energy to dish out his infomous discipline. 

 

The icey cold air burned Carls lungs and made his cuts feel like needles were pricking into them. There was a far away look in Carls clouded eyes as Negan knelt down to him and lifted his pounding head. His sublime face was quite a bit pumbled and painted with blood. His long bane was shaggy and was scattered across his face and crimson stained its ends, his right eye was blood shot and had a blue and black ring around it. His lower lip was cut and only contributed to the river of blood that accumulated from his mouth and nostrils, on top of all this the boy earned himself bruises on his cheekbone, jaw, nose, and forhead where a scrape oozed more ruby colored liquid down his brow. With just this extent of injuries to his face god knows what the rest of him looked like.

He was absolutely worn out from the clobbering he endured and he swayed and wobbled in Negans hold feeling he would slip out of consciousness at any moment, the amount of booze in his system only serving to make his status all the more disastrous. 

Carl leaned forward into Negan, weakly draping his arms around his neck as if he were a life raft adrift in the vertigious sea of throes he had been thrown into. He was shaking like a leaf against the older man, he was so cold and rattled from the whole mess and he saught comfort in the stranger who rescued him from what could have escalated into a harrowing demise. 

"B...be careful...." he pleaded in a strained voice, his throat scratchy and dry. "Im...im gonna fucking kill him...." Carl burried his face in Negans shoulder, even when he was beaten into the ground his spite and resilience only continued to flourish- this remark was a relieveing sign that the teen wasn't completely broken and that he still mannaged to hang in there

Carl speaking and able to still move, albeit sluggishly, was a positive sign. He would still need medical attention, that much was obvious, but Negan was thankful that Simon hadn’t beaten him unconscious. Even when stomped into the dust and treated like garbage, the teen still showed resilience and a taste for revenge. As much as Negan could see this becoming an issue between the kid and Simon in the future and in general, he found it an honorable trait.

The older man carefully turned Carl to the side so that he was able to anchor the crook of his elbow underneath the back of Carl’s knees. With the other balancing the brunette with a hand to his back between his shoulder blades, he made sure that his hold wouldn’t slip before he began to slowly rise from the ground with Carl cradled bridal style in his arms.

“We’re gonna bring you to get some help, alright? Get you all fixed up,” Negan reassured him. He made no reference to their true intentions, as he had a feeling that the boy would struggle against him to flee despite the length of his sustained injuries. “Just hold on tight as you can. We’re not going far.”

Standing to his full height, he effortlessly carried the thin boy over to where the other men stood in waiting around the car.

“Open the door,” He nodded to the man in the back seat, who reached over to swing it open enough for both of them to fit inside. He paid no mind to Simon who fumed a few steps away from him as he took his time to crouch down to slide sideways onto the expensive, leather-lined seats of the stolen vehicle. The faint smell of iron, liquor, and grime wafted from the beaten boy that mingled with the pleasant scent of the car’s interior.

“You’re gonna be alright,” Negan continued to reassure Carl, situating him so that he lay across the older man’s lap with his head elevated.

Once Negan was able to get one hand free that was previously crooked under Carl’s legs, he peeled off his jacket. His pristine white shirt was now smeared with a mixture of dirt and blood, the stains being those that would refuse to wash out entirely even with the most thorough cleaning. He cautiously wrapped the jacket around Carl’s body that was warmed thanks to Negan’s previous wearing. The garment engulfed the boy’s slender build entirely. He held Carl closely, cradling his head against his chest to keep him upwards with the other wrapped around the boy's midsection to keep the jacket closed.

“We can’t bring him to a hospital,” Negan averted his attention for a moment to speak to his men. He spoke in a hushed whisper. “That’s for fucking sure. We got the shit to take care of him and clean all this shit off of him. Would rather this didn’t fucking happened, but /someone/ doesn’t know how to get a fucking handle on their fucking temper.” He shot an icy glare in Simon’s direction. “Plus, we gotta deal with his fucking bullshit. Hell, he’s one lucky son of a bitch to get away with just being stabbed.” 

The teens noodle like arms wrapped loosely around Negans neck as he was shifted to the side and hoisted up, the transition upward felt like a heavy G-force magnitude on the thin boys busted up body which caused nausea to swirl through his head and wash down his throat. His bloody fingertips scrunched the thick fabric of Negans jacket which hung with the gritty aroma of ciggeretes, he latched onto the man as if afraid that if he was droped he would shatter into broken fragments just like the plate earlier. 

Every step Negan took felt like a sledge hammer striking his temples, the excruciating pain sometimes spiking to the extent that the chalkey teen would groan and furrow his brows, the pressure inside his brain making his skull feel like it was going to bust open. Every inch of carls body was sore and numb all at once, the only sensarion he could feel was the pulseing under his bruises and warm blood oozing from his cuts and busted skin that soaked into his clothes and made them sticky and cold. 

Once inside of the car the bruised and bloodied heap of a young man let his body go limp, his chest rose and fell in staggered motions struggling to regulate his breathing pattern after Simon damn near crushed his throat and stomped his ribs in. 

Suddenly, a warmth draped around Carl which instantaneously banished any gelid discomfort from his senses. As if a switch were flipped the boys tremors stopped and his breathing stabilized. For a moment a large percentage of his horrific suffering was relinquished and he mannaged to faze back into his right mind if only for a breif period.

When he recollected his senses Carl realized Negan was holding his head to his chest in a caring manner. He listened to the way Negans deep voice rumbled in his chest and the steady thud of his heartbeat finding an odd solace in this moment. His vision was fuzzy and for a while refused to focus but after sitting still for a moment or two he could make out defined shapes and the drumming in his skull died down enough where he could define voices.

The men clambered into the car, the doors shutting with soft 'fwumps' before josh begun to back out of the ally. "You're seriously worried about some scrapes and bruises?" griped the man with a knife jutting out of his shoulder. "That kid nearly stabed my damn throat! " he gestured to the butterfly knife that was burried deep into the front of his shoulder. "He might've slit my damn throat! It was self defense what i had to do to em!" he looked between Josh and mike, desprate for a little back up. For once nither loon spoke. 

Carl watched as street lights zipped by in every color of the rainbow. The neon glow of strip club and bar signs breifly flooded the car in color as the crew decended down the abandoned streets. He couldn't be more greatful of how smoothly the car glided down the street as he felt that even slight turbulance would make him give up everything in his stomach. 

Carl brought up a hand, using the sleeve of his hoodie to smudge away the slightly stale blood on his lips and chin. He sniffled and stared to massive red splotch staining the grey cloth. Leaning forward with a grunt Carl peered around the brand new leather seat to glare daggars to Simon "im gonna fucking kill you...." he swore gravely before falling back into Negans chest letting his heavy eyelids fall shut, the downward possition of his eyebrows being the only sign he hadn't surcame to slumber just yet. 

"Ohh-ho ho!!!" mike laughed, nudging simon with his elbow who was absolutely LIVID, one could probably fry an egg on his head at this rate but he kept his mouth shut before Negan threw him out of the speeding car. "Damn looks like the he-she gots a lil fire in em! " Mike grasped both front seats and leaned between them, getting annoyingly close to both Negan and his doll.

Carl opened his eyes just enough where they were a piercing blue slit, his voice dripping with venom as he glared back to the dim witted thug "you're next if you dont get out of my face...." Mike only laughed and scruffed Carls hair made the boy jerk as he grinded his palm against a tender bruise on his scalp.

“Scrapes and bruises? If I didn’t intervene, you would have fucking choked him to death! Self defense? Don’t make me laugh, I don’t fucking doubt that you were the one to fire away first!” Negan barked back. He vibrated with anger threatening to spill over, the urge to wring the man’s neck just as he did to the boy overwhelming. He had to hold back from doing anything drastic in the moment, fighting to keep his outrage contained with Carl safely guarded in his arms. “And /did/ he slash your throat? No, he didn’t! So stop fucking complaining!”

He involuntarily pulled the brunette closer against him as Mike leaned in uncomfortably close; the rapid fire of his heartbeat pressed to the boy’s ears. 

He was never one to be overprotective of someone who was considered more of a pawn in a complicated, violent chess game than a living, breathing human being. Carl awakened something within the ruthless kingpin in the glimpses he had gotten of the boy in the face of grave danger and their intimate conversation they had shared earlier. He chalked it up to want and nothing more, refusing to think about it any further while there was more important matters to be taken care of.

When Mike had the gall to carelessly ruffle Carl’s hair, Negan pulled him in even closer. His hand shot to the back of the boy’s neck, keeping his face tucked into his chest.

“Stop fucking around, get back into your own fucking seat, and focus!” Negan demanded. “We don’t have all the time in the world to fool around! Just get to point B so we can figure all of this shit out.”

 

In an instant Mike threw himself back into his seat with his arms folded across his chest like a toddler who had been sent into time out, Simon likewise moped and glared out the tinted window not having the balls to back talk to their leader. He shut up real quick along with the pair of lollygagers and unsettling tension became almost as smothering as the dry heat that blasted from the little vents in the front. 

Carl felt the inside of his nose become unbearably dry to the point he was expecing another nose bleed at any second and he was overcome with a sense that he was gonna bake wrapped in the leather coat while suffocating waves of heat left the ventilation ducts. The woozey teen reached out, feeling about various nubs and buttons, because his vision wasn't completely in tune yet he couldn't quite make out what the little illuminated pannels read, the only indication he could recognize as the cooling or heating controls being a red and blue arch above one knob which he swiftly cranked off. 

Being able to breathe again Carl fell still in Negans arms, the only sound that filled his head was that of the speedy heart and the faint roar of tires spinning against pavement.

He was absolutely exhausted from the events that transpired this evening, so much so that he couldn't be bothered to worry about getting home at a reasonable hour, he would come up with some kind of excuse once he got home and his dad would eat it right up. as for his mother, well, hed leave her to Rick. Right now he just wanted some rest and and something to take the edge off his pain, but he would also settle for spending the night in Negans arms, cuddled against his chest while swallowed in his jacket. Just like how they currently were. 

 

The sleek car navigated through the winding streets of the sparkling city untill they finnaly reached their destination. The group of missfits parked in the long driveway infront of an extravagant condo building that was dedicated to Negan and his gang. The structure was a high rise and streched far into the skyline, its exterior was well kept and polished leaving any to belive that only the most classy and high end comensuers dewelled within. Little would anyone suspect it was the very domain of the leader of a barbaric gang. 

"I'll take this car to the parking garage." Josh informed Negan as Mike and Simon took the initiative to get out of the car. The pair stood ridgedly in the nippy evening air as they waited for Negan to join them before descending down the long walkway leading to the main entrace, a large chandelier could be seen from one of the massive windows which bathed the inside of the building in a warm, inviting golden glow that basically beckoned the weary group inside. 

"C'mon already. Freezin my ass off out here..." Simon verbally jabbed, his hand fastened around the knife which was still lodged in his body. "Call me crazy but im not a fan of havin a god damn knife sticking out of me! Lets go." with this he lost his patience and headed for the grand doors, leaving mike to open the door for Negan "want me to lug sleepin beauty inside for you, sir?" he offered a bit snarkily

Negan could care less about the tension that fell over them like a thick blanket. He was not in the mood to bicker with his men in the slightest. All he wanted was to get back home, get Carl cleaned up, Simon’s shoulder treated, and figure out what the next step was to the whole risky operation.

Negan’s nerves had started to settle once he could make out the outline of the towering structure they all called home. It shone brightly, illuminating the surrounding area with a soft glow. Seemingly welcoming and warm, deceiving in its extravagant exterior, it held the most dangerous, wealthy group of a mixture of men and women that followed Negan like loyal servants in a King’s castle. All it was missing was a throne, which the boss had joked a few times in passing.

Negan’s only response to Josh was a curt nod.

“Hold on, we’re gettin’ out now,” He warned Carl, reaching out to open the door; pushing it all the way open with his foot. With his arms hooked under the boy’s back and legs, he hoisted him up as he ducked to exit the vehicle. Standing to his full height, he pushed the door closed once again with his foot. He had used more force than intended that had built up from the whole ordeal, the door slamming shut with a loud thud.

He trailed behind Simon and Mike, making no comment on Simon’s griping.

“I can handle him perfectly fine,” Negan quipped back with a sour expression. “I don’t want you or any of you other fuckers laying a single finger on him.”

With that, he passed through the grand doorway into the warmth of the lobby, the bitter chill of the night air already becoming a distant memory.

“Mike,” He called without even looking at the man; too focused on the teen wrapped up against him. “Go grab bandages and shit so I can get started on cleanin’ up Carl. Go find someone to help out Simon here, too. As much of a pain in the ass he is, he’s fucking crucial to keepin’ things orderly around here. Got it?”

Negan didn’t wait for an answer as he approached one of the elevators and pressed a button to call one. Thankfully, it was already located on the ground floor, so the doors parted instantly to allow them inside. As he turned to face forwards, he got one final look of the two men idling in the expanse of the lobby before the elevator doors closed with a ding.

“Before we get you all patched up, I gotta get you all clean so we can actually see what that short-tempered bastard did to you,” He explained to Carl. With better lighting, he could already see a ring of bruising beginning to form around the boy’s neck. Any cuts that he had sustained were caked with blood or covered by wet, matted hair.

Not short after they entered the elevator, it came to a stop with one final chime of the bell. The doors opened to reveal a breathtaking, massive living space. It was furnished with stark black couches and seats, the walls a tasteful slate gray with various paintings and miscellaneous decorations filling the blank spaces. The windows were from floor to ceiling, showcasing the stunning view of the horizon with the bustling city underneath.

The lights have remained on since earlier that day, dimming down as the sun disappeared behind the curve of the horizon. It allowed Negan to clearly see throughout the entire space to correctly map out where he planned to go.

He made a beeline for the bathroom, where he had to carefully flick on the light once he nudged the door open with his side. Blinding light instantly filled the room, the white walls making everything appear even brighter. He had to squint his eyes to let them adjust to the sudden change, pushing Carl’s face into his chest to hide him from staring directly into the bulbs that would induce a more intense headache.

“Do you think you can sit up for me if I put you down?” Negan asked, his thumb caressing the area between Carl’s shoulder blades through the layers of his clothing.

Carl grunted softly as he was transitioned out of the car feeling like his spine would snap in half with even the smallest bend of his posture. Once introduced to the wintery night air carls body braced itself and he pulled the jacket tight around his vulnerable figure while he nestled himself against Negans chest in a desprate attempt to retain warmth. 

Negans obvious proprietorial stance over him quickly granted Carls face and core with a gentle heat he had been seeking, he didn't have much time to let the thought seep in though as he was suddenly brought into the wonderous entry room.

Okay, he HAD to be dreaming. This place was far too extravagant for even his most lavish fantasies. Carl looked around in awe, the cozy lighting wasnt too much if a strain on his tired eyes that were now wide in astonishment. He looked over the shinny floor with decrotive shapes down below and to the high ceiling where a gigantic Victorian chandelier hung, his eyes scanned over the vast open area tastefully decorated lounge furniture, most of the fixtures accumulated infront of a massive stone lain mantle and fireplace. The palette of the room consisted of light browns, tans, beige, and white, all of which tied together to generate a pleasing and soothing atmosphere one could feel swarming into their soul the second they set foot within the building. This place was straight out of a fairy tale, and the fact Negan was able to afford such luxury real estate in the big city only made it all that much more unbelievable. 

Mike gave a quick "sure thing" before jogging after Simon who was already headed off to seek medical attention, the two headed down one of the branching halls that fed into the main room and were soon out of sight.

Before Carl knew it they were in a elevator painted in a velvet red with golden accents and a gentle jolt in his stomach told him they were ascending upward. Carl stared up at Negan having so many questions brewing within his mind, the biggest one being who exactly he was and how was he able to afford a place as grand scale as this. He retained his inquiries for the time being as Negan clearly had larger priorities than to answer his prying questions. He gave a small nod of understanding and tilted his head down as the harsh elevator light overhead had caused a build-up of pressure behind his eyes.

After a while the metallic doors parted to reveal another magnificent spectacle of a room basked under a faint glow of soothing light. The long haired boy found his eyes glued to the massive window above all else, it almost looked like he could walk off the edge of the room and plummet down to the city streets far below if he wasn't careful. Because Negan hurried to the bathroom he was only allowed a breif glance of the phenomenal view but even in the cursory transition the effect it had on the teen was lasting. 

The duo were now in the bleak but classy bathroom and even though the battered youths face was kept against Negans chest to smother out any extreme lighting Carl could take a wild guess and estimate that this room was also decked out. 

The gentle stroke of Negans thumb upon his back sent tingles up the boys spine even if there was several layers separating their skin from making contact. 

"Yhea...I can sit up.." he murmured against the tarnished fabric of the T-shirt awaiting his departure from the other mans secure embrace

With Carl’s approval, he knelt down with Carl held tight. He tilted the boy so that he was upright, sitting him down on a square, fluffy carpet placed in front of the sink so that he didn’t have to deal with the hard marble flooring. He used the smooth surface of the side of the sink to prop him upright, making care to avoid any of the knobs of the drawers digging into his shoulders and further irritating his wounds.  
With his arms free, he wasted no time in swinging mirror above the basin to reveal a vast cabinet filled with various necessities. His eyes scanned over the array of supplies before grabbing a bottle of unlabeled pills before shutting it; grabbing a soft, white hand towel and the container of soap that rested on the sink’s vast surface.

“Alright,” He talked to himself, kneeling down again to place his findings next to Carl on the floor. “I’m going to go grab a container for water. I’ll be right back, okay?”

With a quick glance over Carl from head to toe, he made his way out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. It took him no time at all to procure a clean, empty container that was the perfect size.

Container in hand, he entered the bathroom, going over to the sink and twisting on the hot water. He had to stand to the side to avoid stepping on the boy or his lower half being uncomfortably close to his face.

With the container half full of lukewarm water, he joined Carl on the floor.

“How’s your head feelin’?” He asked as he added a few pumps of the lightly scented soap to the water, mixing it up with his finger. Once he deemed the soap intertwined with the water, he dunked the hand towel into the mixture, fully saturating the fabric before twisting it to remove any access.

He brought the damp towel up to Carl’s chin, beginning to gently wipe away the drying blood that had accumulated there. 

Once he was lowered to the floor and settled on the fiber rug Carl grunted and leaned his head back against the wooden board behind him, letting his arms slide off of Negans shoulders and plop to his sides. As Negan stood and begun rummaging through the cabinets having to arch around him as he did so the boy folded his arms across his stomach to give the man more space to work while also saving his arms, hands and fingers from being smushed from any miscalculated steps. 

Once Negan left the bathroom Carl made an effort to stand. The boy leaned forward and brought his left leg up, his left hand planted by his side preparing to boost himself up. Gradualy he begun to rise but the second he got a little above a crouching possition an intense twisting pain riddled through his thigh and his side cramped in an agonizing contraction. "Ah-! Shit-!" he hissed, instantly toppling back with his head striking against the cabinents with a hallow 'thunk'. 

Carl clutched his left waist and squeezed his eyes shut as searing pain buzzed through his nerves. He wanted to have a peek in the mirror at himself and see the extent of his injury but at this rate the simple task might as well have been attempting to climb a mountain with a spear sticking out of his side. 

And so he made no other attempt to move save bringing a hand up to feel his acheing face trying to get some depiction of how bad off he was. He ran his tounge across his teeth-all of which were thankfully in tact, he felt a few ridged, puffy cuts here and there and his touch lingered over the brownish purple surface of tender bruises that stained his pale flesh. thankfully it didn't seem he had any horribly disfiguring injuries so he could be grateful for that at the very least. 

When Negan reentered the room Carl tried to seem unsuspecting other than the fact there was a crimson smudge slightly above him where his head had disposited blood upon falling back against it from his attempt to get to his feet. He listened to the trickle of water filling the bin followed by a faint squeak of the faucet once it was turned off. Negan then sunk down beside him and soaked the rag in the faintly steaming water before straining out any drippage and bringing the cloth to his face. 

The plush material of the handcloth spared Carl discomfort from coarse, grainy fibers scraping against his wounds and the added warmth only added another soothing layer to the delicate treatment. The teen held still as the man started to clean off his face, his gaze fixated on his legs outstreched before him. With the soft inquiry Carl lifted a hand to rub at the back of his head where it was badly scraped. "It feels like a jackhammers' splitting my skull open from the inside." he explained, the graphic description soon being followed by a nonchalant "I'll live though..."

Negan’s other hand came up to rest on Carl’s jawline to hold him still as washed away the gore on his fair skin. The white towel saturated with blood that came off with a bit of scrubbing; not putting too much pressure into his movements as to not cause any pain.

“I have some painkillers here,” The man nodded to the translucent orange pill bottle placed on the floor beside them. “After you’re all cleaned up, pop one of those. It’ll hopefully help with the pain.”

He slowly worked around Carl’s features, being mindful of the dark, grotesque bruises forming in various areas that were already a deep purple. He had to turn the cloth to avoid smearing the blood around that had gathered on it. With a sweep across the boy’s matted bangs, he pulled the locks free from where they stuck against the boy’s face to get a better look at him; his fingers resting just behind the crest of Carl’s ear.

As he went about the mechanical act of taking care of the boy, he noticed the blood that had stained the pristine surface of the sink a few inches above the boy’s head. Raising an eyebrow, he gave Carl a suspicious glare.

“Did you try to get up while I was gone?” He asked with a tone of concern.

Slowly but surely, Carl was beginning to appear a bit better with the washing. He had to pause to rinse the cloth in the container before continuing, turning the previously clear water a shade of light pink. Working around Carl’s nostrils and upper lip, he narrowed his eyes in concentration to focus on the young man for any signs of irritation in case he pushed too hard in certain areas.

Carls eyes remained fixated in a downward possition even as Negan guided his face to turn in his direction. He was a bit embarrased seeing as the other had to tend to his wounds so excessively but he dared not to retort. He was obedient in letting his head be possitioned however Negan needed it to be and he didnt whince nor pull away even if a tinge of pain shocked through his nerves from the warm water seeping into his cuts or if a little too much pressure was added with the gingerly scrubs. 

Even though the boy was seriously battered he maintained his composure extreamly well, it would most certaintly come as a surprise to any who thought he would ball up and cry soely due to the fact he resembled a girl. Even with his elegant features Carl was as tough as nails underneath that deceptive moon pale skin and blue eyes that shimmered like gemstones.

He stopped staring off into space and trained his attention to the small bottle of capsules. He couldn't bear through this pain any longer thus he took the container dispite Negans instruction and unscrewed the lid before dumping a single white pill into his palm. Slapping his hand to his mouth Carl threw his head back and swallowed, hating the way the pill stuck to his throat but he mannaged it down dryly. With a huff the long haired boy put the lid back onto the bottle and set it aside once more to allow the man to continue cleanising the rouge liquid from his face. 

Carls body was heavy against the cabinets as he stared up to the ceiling now, clearly still in a daze as he waited for the painkiller to take effect. He was feeling a bit better now just knowing the antidote to his insufferable pain was in his system but even still the relieving medicine was nothing in comparison to the remedy Negans touch brought him.

Every soft swipe of the cloth and every caress made any discomfort melt away for the busted up teen. He seemed to relax little by little as the methodical procedure went on and eventually started to wrap up. His soft blue eyes eventually slipped closed and Carl felt that he could fall asleep right here on the bathroom floor wrapped in Negans jacket and curled up on the little mat. 

Just as he was starting to sink into a state of dreaming Negans inquiry thrusted him back into consciousness. His eyes flickered halfway open and he looked to Negan, processing his words through his sluggish mind before answering with a flustered grumble

"Yhea..." he simply confessed, "just wanted to see how bad off i am..." a hand laying idly by his side picked at the plush tuffts of the rug as he finally looked to the rugged mans face, taking the cloth in his other hand to wipe off his nose and mouth himself "im not crippled or anything...." the somewhat agitated teen muttered as his gaze fell back upon his jeans which had several holes scraped into them accompanied by various dirt stains that also littered his hoodie and boots.

Negan paused in his ministrations for the boy to grab the pills and take one without the aid of anything to drink.

“If one doesn’t do the trick, feel free to take another,” He said, resuming the cleaning. “They’re pretty strong stuff, so one should at least do something.”

He watched as Carl’s eyes fluttered closed, teetering on the brink of slumber. The kid was tough and he could handle himself to an extent, but he appeared so fragile and pretty that it made the older man’s heart ache. He had so many questions, his thoughts swirling in his head. All of his curiosities were kept to himself for the time being, for they would have ample time to communicate with each other with the plans of him and his men were unraveling.

It seemed that Carl had no idea of any of what was ahead. Negan decided it was best to not be straightforward for the time being as he was taken care of. Carl was already under an ample amount of stress from the harsh beating. He was a smart kid, though. He would figure it out eventually as the night progressed if it wasn’t revealed bluntly by anyone.

He let Carl snatch the cloth away from him to finish up with his face on his own. Negan’s hands fell to his lap and observed patiently as the boy scrubbed at his nose and mouth.

“Thankfully, he didn’t break any of your bones. At least, not on your legs.” Negan’s gaze settled at Carl’s chest, narrowing his eyes. “Can’t say the same for any of your ribs, though. Don’t wanna go pokin’ around just in case, but does anything ‘round here feel broken?” He motioned to the brunette’s midsection without directly touching him.

After a few moments carl had completed the task of rubbing away all of the blood stains on his face. he occasionally glanced to the rag and used the less bloody areas to give the finnal polish to his face before discarding the cloth into the bin where it gently splashed before sinking; the water now swirrled with darker strands of red which soon diluted into the liquid to make it more cloudy. 

Carl wanted to pop another painpill to make the uplift of his agony come sooner but he told himself to hold out a little longer before doing something too hasty. He didn't want to get accidentally hooked on the meds, after all. This night had already took a wild turn and he didn't need anymore surprises. 

 

Carl groaned softly and scrunched his eyebrows together after closing his eyes as he focused on the hammering pain in his head and the stinging in his side. Much to his satisfaction, the anguish was gradually starting to die out and reached a bearable state to where the teen felt he could stand without complication if he tried once more. 

He opened his eyes that were already fixated upon the ravishing man, with the broad gesture to his torso Carl took a deep breath and a swallow he reached his hands up to begin delicately applying pressure to his ribcage, really wishing he would have followed Negans advice about taking the pills AFTER he was totally checked out as his pain was now masked over by the drugs' effect. He don't feel any sharp pangs and his lungs didn't feel heavy like they did before, still the boy was concerned for the possibility of one of his ribs being broken and him not being aware of it thus he decided to remove a few layers of clothes to have a better look. 

 

Carl pushed Negans jacket down into his lap and grasped at the bottom of his hoodie. Pulling it up and over his head the boy cast it aside now removing the black, plain, long sleeved shirt he wore underneath it. He peeled the garment off and threw it atop his crumpled hoodie before looking down to the strech of his pale chest and stomach. 

"Shit..." he muttered, scanning his eyes over the mauve bruises on his stomach and sides, some of which having been so harshly inflicted that they had little slits in the center of them from his flesh busting on impact. His attention fixated on the center of his chest where a visable purple shoe print was evident. By whatever miracle there was no distortion of bones under his skin, the ribs that were faintly outlined due to his thin physique were all perfectly in tact much to the youths relief. 

There were a few little odd divots scattered scarcely along the right side of Carls midsection which were faded scars from an incident long ago, usually Carl thought they looked pretty gnarly but they vastly dulled in comparison to the condition he was currently in. "Well, im in one piece at least." he couldn't help but to feel a blush creep across his cheeks as Negans eyes fell on his half naked body, even though he had only been around the man for a short time he had a feeling that he was bound to make a flirtatious remark sooner or later.


End file.
